Djöfullinn
by KatieWR
Summary: Ember!Fogatlan x Hablaty [akart lenni...]. A mozi után játszódik nem sokkal. Hablaty és Fogatlan viharból menekülve egy boszorkány barlangjában találják magukat, mely boszorkány tartozik Fogatlannak, aki azt kéri, ember lehessen. Az együttélés azonban nehezebb, mint várták... Ajánlva Tinnek, jó olvasást!
1. Prológus

Djöfullinn

Prológus

_Előfordul, hogy elveszítesz valakit, aki mindennél fontosabb számodra. Ilyenkor egy világ törik össze benned, pontosan az a világ, ami eddig olyan csodálatos volt, mint mondjuk egy szivárvány; és ezután olyan lesz, mintha egy üres jégmezőn sétálnál keresztül szürkületkor. Borzalmas érzés. Hiába tudod, hogy a színek ott vannak előtted, képtelen vagy látni őket. Ennél még az is jobb, mikor egy Vörös Halál buzogányfarka szétzúzza a lábadat. Azt lehet pótolni, de a lelked csonka marad és béna. Örökre._

Az utazó hosszú köpenye alól elővett egy kopott, gyűrött, itt-ott koszos, a szélein szakadt pergamenlapot, és óvatosan, nagy gonddal és odafigyeléssel széthajtogatta a pulton, vigyázva, nehogy beleérjen valami foltba vagy vízbe. Fekete tintarajz volt rajta, igazi művészi érték. Hosszú hajú, finom vonású fiút ábrázolt, a szemei mellett furcsa, fekete sebhelyekkel, álló pupillás tekintettel, hegyes fogakkal. Bárki azt mondta volna rá, valamiféle démon, de az utazó azt mondta, hogy a barátja. Szeretne vele találkozni.  
- Nem látta véletlenül ezt a fiút? – mutatta többszázadjára az éppen aktuális helyi fogadósnak a képet.  
- Nagyon sok ember fordul itt meg, ez egy forgalmas hely – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Azon felül csak egy éve vagyok itt, korábban a bátyámé volt a hely. Azt mondod, hogy a barátod úgy négy éve járhatott erre. – Az utazó összehajtotta a papírt, és eltette. Szomorkásan nevetett egy kicsit.  
- Igen, kissé hosszú idő – mondta. – De azért köszönöm. Tudna esetleg valamit inni adni?  
- Van pénzed? – vonta fel szemöldökét a fogadós, ahogy végigpillantott kopott, elnyűtt ruháin.  
- Ne aggódjon, megfizetem.  
- Tartsd a szavad, kölyök, különben itt maradsz mosogatni – fenyegette meg, ahogy elé lökött egy korsót. Az utazó elmosolyodott, most valamivel vidámabban, és odament egy asztalhoz. Kissé sántított a bal lábára. Amúgy nem tűnt öregnek, valahol a húszas évei elején, már nem gyerek, és még nem teljesen férfi. Határozott, erős kiállású. Bal kézzel fogta meg a korsót, és egy szuszra felhajtotta. A fogadós féloldalasan mosolygott csak, talán nem olyan égetnivaló kölyök, mint elsőre gondolta. A ruházkodásából ítélve nem környéki. – Honnan vetett ide a sors?  
- Északról jöttem, egy szigetről – felelte, és ruhái alól elővett pár pergamenlapot, amit valami erősre font kötéllel fogott össze, s aztán egy darab szenet, amivel felfirkantott valamit az egyikre. Közben fel sem nézett. Bal kézzel írt, furcsa rovásokkal.  
- Északi, mutasd csak azt a rajzot – szólt valaki a terem belsejében lévő félhomályból. Az utazó megdermedt, felegyenesedett, összecsapta a füzetecskét és hátrafordult.  
- Talán több szemed van, jó uram, mint valamennyiünknek? – érdeklődte vidáman.  
- Meglehet – hagyta rá amaz, nem vette fel a pimaszságot. A fiatalabb felugrott a helyéről, odament hozzá, megismételte az előbbi ceremóniát a papírral. A csavargó a sötétben sokáig hümmögött felette. – Emlékszem rá – szólalt meg végül. – Délnek haladt tovább, és kétes hírű alakok után érdeklődött.  
- Mit jelent, hogy kétes hírű? – kérdezett rá az utazó. A másik hirtelen kinyúlt, megragadta a kölyök köpenyét, és odarántotta magához, elég közel.  
- Boszorkányok! – suttogta. – Varázslók! Sárkányok! Máglyára való társaság! Ha kedves az életed, leteszel a barátodról, lehet, hogy már megégették. – Az utazó lefejtette magáról a másik kezét, eltüntette a papírt, és halkan, röviden nevetett egy kicsit.  
- Kötve hiszem, de köszönöm a figyelmeztetést – mondta. – Igazán. Sokat segít.  
- Hogy hívják ezt a te barátodat? – kérdezett rá a fogadós, mikor látta, hogy az utazó szedelődzködni kezd. A kölyök az ajtóból fordult vissza, zöld szemei megcsillantak, és egy olyan szóval válaszolt, amit egyikük sem értett:  
_- Náttskugga__æ__tt._

Két vagy három héttel később az utazó bekopogtatott egy házhoz, mely egy nagyobbacska falu legvégén állt, messze a forgalmas úttól, de még közel a tengerhez. Odakint már szürkült, így a kitáruló ajtón kiszökő fény az ő arcát világította meg, de így is azonnal felismerte az ajtónyitót.  
_ Éjfúria!_, akart kiszökni a torkán akaratlanul a kiáltás, ám a másik gyorsabb volt, nekiugrott, leterítette a lábáról, és testével a földhöz szegezte. Sziszegett és morgott, sötét pupillái résnyire húzódtak össze, ahogy vállainál leszorította a másikat, és az arcába nézett.  
- Mit keresel te itt?! – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
- Én is örülök a viszontlátásnak, Fogatlan – nyögte ki a választ. – Nem másznál le rólam?


	2. Barlang, boszorkány

I. Fejezet

~Barlang, boszorkány~

_Itt Hibbanton minden kicsit szeszélyes. Az istenek, a vikingek, a sárkányok, a tenger, és az időjárás is. Szóval előfordul, hogy elindulsz, és egyszerre csak nyakadba szakad a hó vagy jégvihar, és a szél. A szél, ami sárkányháton nem a legjobb. Sőt, mondhatnám úgy is, hogy elég vacak. És a viharban bizony, furcsa helyekre keveredhetsz._

Villám csapott le alig pár méterre tőlük, fémes szag terjengett a levegőben, és a havat ígérő felhők megszokott illata. Hablatyon átvillant a tökéletesen értelmetlen és másodlagos gondolat, hogy az éjfúria – a villámok és a halál istentelen ivadéka – különösen jól repül viharban, tökéletesen elkerülve a villámokat. Fogatlan megint megpróbált aláereszkedni, szárnyait összeszorítva, csak a farkával kormányozva a zuhanást, ő a nyakára lapult amennyire lehetett, és hagyta zuhanni, de egy szélroham megdobta őket, mielőtt forogni kezdtek volna, Fogatlan kitárta szárnyait, alákapott a szél, balra taszította, és mire megint egyenesebe került a világ, túl magasan jártak, hogy landolni tudjanak.  
Reccsent az ég, a villám valahol mögöttük csapott le, borzalmas ricsajjal, Fogatlan hátracsapta a füleit, és zuhanásba kezdett. Hablaty nem tudott mit tenni, rábízta magát a sárkányra, neki már fogalma sem volt, hol lehetnek, és csak imádkozott, hogy a barátja tudja, milyen helyen lyukadnak ki, s ott át tudják vészelni ezt az időt.  
Zökkenés, és hirtelen nyakig fúródtak a pár napja esett hóba. Még ez is melegebbnek tűnt, mint a fenti, jeges szél. Fogatlan villámgyorsan kiugrott belőle, hosszú ugrásokkal vágtatott a mély hóban, szembe szélnek, és Hablaty nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy gondolkodjon rajta, vajon hová tartanak ebben az istentelen időben, a szürkületben. Csak azt vette észre, hogy felfelé haladnak, talán egy domb, vagy egy hegyoldalon, s felülről, a szél zúgásán kívül valami még hallatszik... valami ismerős morajlás, valami, ami azt súgta, _ j_ . Nem akart felnézni, nem akarta látni, mi felé tartanak ilyen sebesen, mégis megtette. Felettük a visszhangzó mennydörgéstől elszabadult lavina zúgott lefelé, elsöpörve mindent, ami útjába került, a sárkány pedig csak rohant felé, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. Méterek választották csak el a robajló, gyilkos hótól, és Hablaty képtelen volt levenni a szemét a hófehér tömegtől, melynek előfutárai, a fagyott, felkavarodott porhórajtok már csipkedték az arcát, a ruhái alá ették magát, hidegük belemart a lábába, ott ahol érzékeny, és aztán sötétség.  
A hó lezúdult mögöttük, sötétbe borítva őket, de ők ketten szárazon voltak. Fogatlan ugrott még kettőt előre, aztán mélyet szusszantva megállt, és a fiú most vette észre, hogy zihál. Hosszan fújta ki a levegőt.  
- Azt hittem, végünk... – motyogta maga elé. – Hová hoztál? Tudnál egy kis fényt csinálni?  
A lánggömb előresuhant majd felrobbant, egy hosszú barlangot világított meg.  
- Még jó, hogy hoztam magammal ezt-azt... – Lecsúszott a nyeregből, és tapogatózva megkereste azt a fikarcnyi tűzifát, amit az útra csomagolt. – A szád elé tartom, rendben? Próbáld nem leégetni a kezem, jó? – Óvatosan végighúzta szabad kezét a sárkány oldalán, ahogy előre lépett mellette. Tapogatózva lépett, a jobb lábát csúsztatta előre, kavicsok csikorogtak a talpa alatt, és Fogatlan orrára tette a kezét közben, majd elvette, mikor elé tartotta az ágat. – Jól van, akkor most fújj egy kis tüzet – kérte. Fellobbant a fény, és az ág is felgyulladt. – Huh, rendben. Te tudod, hol vagyunk?  
A sárkány ugrott egyet előre, amit Hablaty határozott igennek vett, és elindult a barlangban, befelé. Idekint úgyis megfagynának, úgyhogy utána lépett, egyszerre figyelve a kanyarulatokra, és a lába elé. Nehezen szokta meg, hogy az új láb csak minimálisan alkalmazkodik a terepviszonyokhoz, kisebb a felülete, az illesztésnél gyakran vörösre marta a bőrét a hideg, és egy kicsit bicegett is miatta, hiába minden eszkábálás, vagy ügyes próbálkozás, teljesen nem tudta helyettesíteni az eredetit – de úgy érezte, megérdemli.  
Megérdemli azért, amit Fogatlannal tett, amiért a sárkány önmagától már nem képes repülni, és azaz óriási sárkány, a Vörös Halál mindannyiukat terrorban tartotta, a legyőzése közben szerzett sérülés csekélységnek tűnt ahhoz képest, hogy most béke van. De a lelkiismerete csak nem hagyta teljesen nyugodni.  
- Az ott... fény? Mi van ott? – Megszaporázta fáradt lépteit, és hamarosan a barlang egy magas falú teremmé terebélyesedett, középütt valami vörösen izzott benne, Hablatynak volt egy tippje, miszerint nem szeretne vele közelebbről megismerkedni.  
- Ki van ott? – csattant egy parancsoló hang, mire a fiú összerezzent.  
- É-éééén Hablaty vagyok, ő meg a barátom, Fogatlan – hadarta kissé ijedten. – És te ki vagy? Itt laksz a hegy belsejében? Meg tudod mondani, hol vagyunk pontosan? A kinti szélviharban kissé eltévedtünk, és jött az a lavina, Fogatlan meg idehozott engem...  
- A sárkány hozott ide... – mormogta az ismeretlen, és mintha az egész barlang szólt volna hozzá. Fogatlan füleit hegyezte, és ugrásra készen, feszesen állt mellette, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki támadni akar.  
- Miért hoztál ide? Nem valami barátságos ez a hely – jegyezte meg halkan a gazdája.  
- Nem maradhattok sokáig – jelentette ki a hang, s most már egészen hallható lett, hogy egy nő beszél.  
- Le-lehet, hogy nem tűnt fel, de_ odakint vihar van! –_ jegyezte meg kissé kétségbeesve. Nem küldheti ki ez a némber őket csak úgy a fagyhalálba!  
- Ahogy az ágak és a kövek mondják, nézz magadba, aztán nézz a napba, elvakulsz, de talán többet látsz, mint amennyit szeretnél – zengett a mély hang ünnepélyesen.  
- Eh? Ez valami fejtörő? Az általában rímbe van szedve, nem? És mi az, hogy az ágak meg a kövek? Azok nem beszélnek, tudtad? Áh, minek is tépem a szám, te sem figyelsz rám. Gyerünk, cimbi, keressünk egy zugot, amiben meghúzhatjuk magunkat, míg elmúlik az ítéletidő, aztán befejezzük, amiért jöttünk, és hazamegyünk – vázolta fel a terveit, és el is indult, hogy körülnézzen egy kicsit. Fogatlan elszaladt mellette, felugrott egy sziklára és felmordult, ez a jelző morgás volt, és Hablaty a félhomályban utána botladozott, hogy megnézze, mit talált.  
A szikla mögött ülő nő szemei nem látszottak, mert a kosztól összeragadt haja eltakarta azokat. Nem nézett fel, kevert valamit aprócska tűz felett, még kisebb edényben.  
- Azt ajánlom, sárkány, aki hagyod, hogy egy ember rád üljön, ne kontárkodj bele a dolgomba – mormogta-zümmögte, és Fogatlan mellé ugrott, de a szimatoláson kívül nem tett semmit. – Mit óhajtasz, éjfúria? – A sárkány fura hangokat hallatott, a nő mosolyogni látszott.  
- Ki vagy te? Apám tudja, hogy itt vagy?  
- Nem, és te sem tudod. Senki nem tudja, csak azok a lények, akik véletlenül keveredtek el eddig. A sárkány járt már nálam egyszer. Meggyújtotta elhamvadó tüzem, ezért adósa vagyok. Tehát, éjfúria, halál és villámok fia, mit kérsz cserébe?  
Fogatlan egészen közel lépett az ülőhöz, leült maga is, és Hablaty felé bökött a fejével. A nő – sámán talán, vagy valamiféle boszorkány? – élesen felkacagott.  
- Furcsa dolgot akarsz, éjfúria – mondta. – De ha annyira akarod, megteszem. Figyelmeztetlek: nem lesz könnyű, vállalod a nehézségeket? Sárkány az emberek közt, ember a sárkányok közt, micsoda összekutyult zagyvaság, te csináltad ezt?  
- Én? Hát én... én csak ostobaságokat csináltam. Meg őrültségeket. Semmi kirívó. – Vállat vont. Ez igaz is. – Mit akarsz Fogatlantól?  
- Az rád most nem tartozik. Aludj! – szólt rá, és egy pillanaton belül a pillái elnehezültek, majd lecsukódtak.  
Még hallott valami suttogásfélét, valami olyasmit, hogy _„légy önmagad, légy önmagad~ menj!"_, aztán elmosódott ez is, mint minden más, mikor az ember az öntudatlan álom határait átlépi.

Amikor felébredt, még mindig ott feküdt bent, egyenletes szuszogás érte, tehát Fogatlan biztosan vigyázta, amíg aludt. Felnyitotta a szemeit, és felkiáltott rémületében. Nem a sárkány hajolt fölé!  
Felült, és ültében csúszott hátra valamennyit, míg a háta valami keménynek nem ütközött, és körülkapta tekintetét a helyen – Fogatlan sehol. Hová lett azaz eszement sárkány?! A másik fiú jót nevetett rajta, a fenekére zuttyant tőle pár lépésre, úgy nézte.  
- Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte úgy-ahogy megnyugodva.  
- Nem ismersz meg? – döntötte félre a fejét a másik, és sűrűn pislogott.  
Hablaty végignézett rajta. Sötét ruhákban volt, amiknek az anyagát nem tudta volna megállapítani, de biztosan nem bőr és nem gyapjú. Az arca sápadt fehér, mint aki nincs eleget levegőn, ám mindkét oldalon, a szemgödre külső szélén valami fekete barázdák ültek rajta, talán korom. A szemei nagyok, és... aranyszínűek, álló pupillákkal. Soha nem látott még ilyen szempárt (emberen). Így ülve is feltűnt, hogy csak egy kicsivel testesebb, mint ő, és bizonyára magasabb is valamivel, de ha azt vesszük, nem egy erős alkat. A szája csibészes mosolyra görbült, ajkai alól éles fogak villantak ki.  
- Tudnom kéne, hogy ki vagy? – érdeklődte, majd témát váltott: – Nem láttál errefelé egy sárkányt? Egy éjfúriát. – A fiú erre felnevetett, aztán négykézlábra ugrott, és úgy hajolt felé. Éjfekete, hosszú, az arcába lógó haja volt.  
- Komolyan nem ismersz meg? – kérdezte villogó szemekkel, tág pupillákkal.  
- Izé... Ne haragudj...  
- Én vagyok az! Fogatlan! A sárkányod!  
Hablaty jobbnak látta visszadőlni egy kicsit.


	3. Lefelé a lejtőn

II. Fejezet  
~Lefelé a lejtőn~

_Én viking vagyok. Jó, vagyis szeretném, ha ezt elismernék. Vikingként azt tanultam, hogy bármilyen kilátástalan is egy helyzet, soha nem szabad feladnunk. Mert mi szívósak vagyunk, az a makacs fajta, történjen bármi. De néha, ha kiszakadsz a megszokott közegből, és nem érzed a tiéid közelségét, elbizonytalanodhatsz.  
_  
Az első, és legégetőbb probléma az volt, hogyan jutnak le a hegyekből még a következő hóvihar előtt. Hablaty próbált erre a problémára fókuszálni, míg az emberré avanzsált sárkány érdeklődve rohangált körülötte, nem teljesen elfelejtve, milyen négy lábon rohanni, ugyanis biztosabbnak érezte magát úgy. A nyakába kötött vörös-fehér sálról feltételezte, hogy az lesz a farkának pótlása (mivel egy embernek nincsen sárkányfarka, ezért a fiú teljesen épnek tűnt), a nyereg azonban eltűnt. Hiába kereste, nem lett meg, és ezt nagyon sajnálta. Enélkül biztosan nem tudnak repülni, ha netalán a sárkány visszaváltozna. Azonban mindennél fontosabbnak tűnt, hogy épségben visszajussanak a falu védelmébe, ott bármikor tud a műhelyben másik nyerget készíteni, egy nap az egész.  
- Mit gondolsz, mire használja őket az a nő? – bökött a két vastag fakéregre elgondolkodva. – Szerinted bánja, ha az egyiket kölcsön vesszük?  
- Nem hiszem – hangzott a válasz, és Hablaty egyik öklét a tenyerébe csapta.  
- Akkor tudom, mivel jutunk le innen a leggyorsabban – jelentette ki határozottan, és felkapta az egyik könnyű fakérget. Semmi más nem maradt nála, csak az a pár összefűzött pergamen, meg a kis szénrúd, amivel rajzolt, de talán, ha ügyesek, odalent találnak pár bogyót, amit ehetnek, míg visszaérnek a faluba.  
Ugyanazon a folyosószerű barlangon mentek végig, aminek szája most beleásított a napfénybe, odakint ragyogott a táj, felhőknek egyelőre nyoma sem volt. Felnézett a napba, hirtelen eszébe jutott, mint mondott a boszorkány odabent, még tegnap, de gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot. Most nem ezzel kell törődnie.  
- Szóval, mi a nagy terv? – kérdezte lelkesen a fiú.  
- Ezen csúszunk le, amíg lehet. Amint kitalálom, hol vagyunk. – Körülpillantott, a hegynek biztosan a déli oldalán voltak, a nap állásából erre rögtön rájött, de semmi ismerős nem volt a környéken. Újra körülnézett, alaposan, és elővette a térképet, amit a csúcsokról rajzolt – az apja azzal küldte el, hogy frissítse fel a térképeiket a sziget északi hegyeiről, mivel arra ritkán jár bárki, sárkányháton viszont gyorsan megvan, a rajzokat pedig a téli viharok alatt nyugodtan elkészítheti. – Áhá! – Finom vonalat rajzolt kezével a hegyek közé. – Ha ezek között szépen lecsúszunk a völgybe, ott biztosan nincs sok hó még, egész gyorsan lejutunk. Na jó! – Összecsapta a könyvecskét és a belső zsebébe tette. – Te ülsz elöl. Egy kicsit nehezebb vagy, visz majd a súlyod. Ellentétesen kell kormányozni, ugyanúgy, mint a-  
- Sárkányfarkat – bólintott. – Megoldom. – Fogatlan jókedvűen hunyorgott rá, összemosolyogtak.  
- Rendben. Kész vagy? Akkor nyomás! – Meglökte a fakérget, felugrott a másik mögé, és már suhantak is.  
Pillanatok alatt lerohantak a hegyről, be a völgybe, s mivel az továbbra is lejtett, nem álltak meg még jó darabon, úgy a hóhatár felett pár száz méterre fogyott el a lendület, s ekkor már egy másik csúcs takarta azt, amelyikről indultak.  
- Ki kellene jutnunk a tengerpartra, onnan talán jobban tudunk tájékozódni.  
A másiknak nem volt ellenvetése, követte, vagy mellette ugrált, mint aki túlságosan kipihente magát.  
- Szóval, miért lettél ember? – kérdezett rá végül Hablaty, mivel nem tudta lefoglalni a gondolatait, s azok minduntalan visszaszöktek a sárkányához (de vajon az ő sárkánya-e még így is?).  
Fogatlan sokáig hallgatott, aztán rávigyorgott, hegyes fogai elővillantak.  
- Veled akartam lenni – jelentette ki végül. – Hogy úgy láthassam a világodat, ahogyan te látod. Emberbőrbe bújva... Mérges vagy?  
- Nem – vágta rá. Miért lenne? Nem lehet... – Csak furcsa.  
- Sok furcsaság történt mostanában, nem?  
- Úgy értem, ki kell találnunk valamit, hogy ne üldözzenek el a faluból – mondta ki.  
- Elüldözni? – pislogott meglepetten a sárkány.  
- Bizony, pillanatok alatt hontalanná válhatunk – morogta maga elé kedvetlenül. – Szerinted mit szólnának, ha azzal mennék haza, hogy ő itt a sárkányom, csak most éppen egy boszorkány emberré változtatta?! Ki kell találnunk valamit, méghozzá addig, míg vissza nem érünk.  
- Ne menjünk vissza – torpant meg Fogatlan hirtelen.  
- A-azt nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét sietve. Még élénken élt benne az érzés, amikor az apja alig pár órára kitagadta, és azt hitte, hogy el kell mennie a faluból, és soha, de soha többé nem mehet majd vissza (talán csatlakozhatott volna a számkivetettekhez, de valószínűleg nem maradt volna életben addig), és többé nem akarta érezni azt a rettenetesen szorító, tehetetlen érzést. – Szó sem lehet róla. Nekünk azaz otthonunk.  
- De ha elmarnának minket onnan...  
- Nem fognak, ígérem, nem fognak.  
- Bízom benned – mondta, mire Hablaty megtorpant, és elkerekedett, meglepetést tükröző szemekkel nézett rá.  
- Köszönöm – motyogta, és egyre erősebben körvonalazódott benne a gondolat, hogy valamit ki kell találnia, különben még a végén hajóra bocsátják őket azért, mert egy boszorkány (vagy sámán, vagy mi) közelébe mentek, és az „megátkozta" Fogatlant. A falura nem szállhat rá az átok, az végzetes lenne. 

Amikor délután valamivel megálltak pihenni, Hablaty leült egy sziklára, és az eget kémlelte, miközben azt mondta:  
- Megvan a történet. Azt fogjuk mondani, hogy a lavina elsodorta Fogatlant, amikor engem mentett, betuszkolt a barlangba, de őt elkapta a hó, ez teljesen hihető. Hiába kerestem, nem találtam meg, a nyereg is vele veszett, csak a füzet meg a rajzok maradtak nálam. A barlangban megtaláltalak téged, és bár fogalmunk sincs, hogy kerültél oda, nem hagyhattalak ott egyedül. Áááh, a vége borzalmas, bárki rájönne, hogy nem igaz! – nyöszörögte a fejét fogva.  
- Nekem tetszik – közölte Fogatlan, ahogy leült elé.  
- Még csiszolok a végén, hátha összejön valami jobb – mormogta. – Mennünk kell.  
- Mikor érünk oda?  
- Nem tudom. Ha figyelembe vesszük az ismert területeket, és azt, hogy szépen lassan lebegtünk végig a völgyek felett, még akkor is... legalább három napi járóföldre van a falu. – Mélyet sóhajtott, fellökte magát, és elindult, mindig csak délnek. A lába az illesztésnél már most kellemetlenül sajgott.  
- Az sok?  
- Gyalog? Nagyon. _(Főleg fél lábbal.) _Van ötleted, hogy a viharban mennyire sodródtunk el az útiránytól? – kérdezte, hogy ne kelljen a saját nyomorán gondolkodnia.  
- Nem tudom, hová akartál menni – hangzott a válasz. – A völgy felett repültünk, mikor jött a szél, az nem jó, mert ott mások az áramlatok, mint az erdő, vagy a hegyek között, és próbáltam feljebb szállni, hogy fentről kerüljem ki, de volt ott egy lefelé menő áramlat, ami mindig lelökött, és nem mertem túl közel menni a hegyekhez, nehogy nekidobjon a szél, akkor leeshettél volna, aztán próbáltam leszállni, de közvetlenül a föld felett volt egy másik áramlat, egy meleg, ami felfelé lökött, és erősebb volt nálam, ha azt kikerülöm, nem lett volna időm lassítani leszállás előtt, úgyhogy azért repültem végül bele abba a hótorlaszba, mert tudtam, hogy ott nem ütjük meg magunkat, és ott már nem tudott a szárnyam alá kapni a szél, és csak annyi volt a dolgom, bevigyelek a barlangba. Nem tudtam, hogy ott van, csak megéreztem, mintha itt már jártam volna, a szaga miatt, és tudtam, hogy jó hely lesz, amíg elmúlik a szél, és a boszorkány azt mondta, hogy tartozik nekem, mert meggyújtottam akkor régen a varázstüzét, csak sárkánytűzzel lehet meggyújtani, azért volt annyira hálás. – Hablaty tátott szájjal hallgatta, amit mond, és közben tovább baktatott. Nem figyelt a lába elé, a balja megcsúszott egy kövön, hasra vágódott a domboldalon. - Jól vagy?! – ugrott oda hozzá a másik, hangjában némi ijedtség bujkált.  
- Aha, persze. Már megszoktam – tápászkodott fel, és porolta le magát. – Hablaty létemre elpusztíthatatlan vagyok – morogta nem túl lelkesen. – Szóval mindebből az következik, hogy fogalmad sincs, hol vagyunk, igaz?  
- Igen – ismerte be a sárkány. A fiú sóhajtott.  
- Rendben, akkor irány a tengerpart, és ott meglátjuk, mi lesz. 

Lassan beszürkült, és mikor Fogatlan másodjára kapta el, mert megbotlott valamiben, úgy döntött, ideje keresni valami éjszakai szállást, mert így csak összetöri magát, ami nem esne jól egyiküknek sem, és a túlélési esélyük is a porba zuhanna (már ha eddig nem ott van...). A gond az volt, hogy még legalább két napig biztosan nem fogja őket keresni senki, mivel lehet, hogy a szélvihar el sem ért a faluig, és persze azt is nyugodtan feltételezhetik, hogy elbújtak előle (ami igaz), és nem eshetett bajuk. Ki gondolta volna, hogy pont most üt be a ménkű, és jár így. (Azon, hogy pont ő, már meg sem lepődött. Az istenek nem kedvelik őt.)  
Vacogva összebújtak egy sziklahasékban, és megpróbáltak elvackolni a szél által behordott leveleken, és az apró szemű, finom poron. Hablaty nem emlékezett, mikor töltött kint utoljára éjszakát a szabadban, némi gondolkodás után arra jutott, hogy valószínűleg a falu határain kívül soha nem éjszakázott, vagy ha igen (egyszer egy hajón, az apjával) akkor sem egyedül. Most sincs egyedül, az tény, de Fogatlan most ember, és nem sárkány.  
Összerezzent, mikor egy bagoly huhogva elszállt valahol felettük, és mint a feszített rugó, ha elpattan, úgy ült fel. Fogatlan mellette fordult egyet, aztán ő is fellökte magát, és egészen közel hajolt hozzá. Álmosan pislogott.  
- Ne félj, Hablaty – suttogta. – Ha bármi veszélyes közeledne, meghallom. Megvédelek, mint eddig, rendben? Kérlek, mondd, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.  
Hablaty nyelt egyet, ahogy visszafeküdt a levelek közé, és a fiú a mellkasára tette a fejét, halk mormogó hangot hallatott, mint sárkány korában, és ettől valahogy ő is kezdett megnyugodni.  
- Nem lesz... nem lesz semmi baj – susogta kiszáradt torokkal. A sárkány elégedetten dörgölte fejét a mellkasának.  
- Szeretem, mikor ezt mondod. Megnyugtató.  
A másik közelsége és melege végül segített elaludnia, de nyugtalan volt, zavaros, éber álmában sötét árnyak kerülgették, és apja dörgedelmes hangja száműzte valahová északra, ahol még ennél is hidegebb és zordabb az időjárás, ahol biztos halál várt rá és Fogatlanra.

Reggel keresnie kellett egy botot, amire támaszkodhatott, mert a lába a pihenő ellenére is egyre jobban fájt. Egyetlen jó dolog tartozott ehhez, legalább hamar kimelegedett, később viszont hideg veríték folyt a hátán, és míg ott fázott, mindenhol máshol melege volt. Egy patak keresztezte az útjukat valamikor délelőtt, hála Odinnak, mert már azt hitte, szomjan fog halni, és semmi egyéb istenek csapására nem lesz hozzá szüksége.  
Egyre rosszkedvűbb és türelmetlenebb lett, és mikor végre kiértek a tengerhez, kiderült, hogy még távolabb vannak, mint hitte. A partvonalból valamennyire meg tudta állapítani, hogy alapos kaptatónak néznek elébe, nem is egynek, és ezúttal keleti irányba folytatták útjukat.  
- Messze vagyunk még? - kérdezte egyszer Fogatlan, mikor már hosszú-hosszú órák óta csend volt.  
- Eléggé – vetette oda válaszul.  
- De mennyire? Nem tudok ember-léptékkel számolni.  
- Ha nem viszel ahhoz az ostoba banyához, már régen hazarepülhettünk volna! – csattant fel türelmetlenül, mire a sárkány ugrott egyet hátra, és sárga szemeiben hatalmasra nőttek a pupillái, csodálkozásának, és legfőképpen hirtelen jött ijedtségének, szomorúságának jeleiként.  
- Sajnálom... én azt gondoltam, örülni fogsz, ha beszélgethetünk... – motyogta maga elé, mire Hablatyból egy pillanat alatt távozott minden feszültség.  
- N-ne haragudj – hadarta. – Nem akartam kiabálni. Én csak... fáradt vagyok és éhes, és nem tudom, mihez kezdjünk most. – Lerogyott a homokba, mire a másik közelebb óvakodott hozzá.  
Hát persze. Soha senki nem volt vele türelmes. Fogatlan eddig nem beszélt hozzá, így nem is tudtak összeveszni. Nem tudott rá haragudni. De most ember. És az emberekkel valahogy soha nem jött ki jól. Senkitől nem tudta megtanulni, milyen valakivel türelmesnek lenni, és elnézni a hibáit, mert ő mindig csak dorgálást kapott, bármivel is próbálkozott (rendben, kivéve az utóbbi időben, de ez még nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy helyretegye az egész élete alatt elkönyvelt kudarcokat). Mélyet, reszketeget sóhajtott, és megdörgölte a szemeit.  
- Sajnálom, Fogatlan – mondta végül. – De ebből a helyzetből most nem látok kiutat.  
- És akkor most fel fogjuk adni? – kérdezte félredöntve a fejét. – De hát te vagy a legokosabb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam! – Hablaty fáradtan elmosolyodott.  
- Ez most akkor sem segít – mormogta.  
- Szerzek neked valamit enni, teli hassal egészen más a világ! – ugrott fel lelkesen, és már el is rohant, be az erdőbe. Hablaty meglepetten bámult utána, és hirtelen úgy érezte, annyi ereje sincs, hogy utána bicegjen. Megpróbálta egy kicsit megdörzsölni a bőrét a fémláb illesztésnél, de csak felszisszent. Biztos volt benne, hogy a bőre feldagadt és vörös, és ha nem pihenteti eleget, csak rosszabb lesz. Pihenésről azonban szó sincs.  
Már úgy-ahogy megszokta a kiegészítőt, és a faluban rendben el is szaladgált vele, de nagyjából két hét alatt ment annyit, mint most két nap alatt, van különbség, máris túlerőltette magát. Ennyi, ez a természet rendje, a gyengék meghalnak. Lehet, hogy eddig egészen jól lavírozott az élet és halál között, de úgy tűnik, hogy ez a lökött sárkány fogja a sírba vinni végül. Meg is érdemli...  
Hirtelen felugrott, rátámaszkodott a botra. Sietősen indult a fák közé, a fiú után.  
- Fogatlan! – kiáltotta el magát. – Légy szíves, gyere vissza! Kerítenünk kell neked másik nevet...  
- Djöfullinn – szólalt meg mögötte a hang, mire megperdült. – Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte mosolyogva.  
- Mit mondtál? Hol hallottad ezt?  
- Apád mondta nekem. Ugye, így hívjátok, ti emberek azt a magas embert, aki mindig kiabál?  
- Ő csak az én apám. Mikor mondta neked?  
- Még rég. Mikor még nem volt béke. – Hablaty sóhajtott.  
- Felejtsd el.  
- Miért? Mit jelent?  
- Azért... mondta ezt, mert... az éjfúria... a vikingek szerint a halál és a villám istentelen ivadéka... – Fogatlan furcsa csuklás szerű hangot hallatott, aztán kihúzta magát, és elégedetten mormogott.  
- Ez igazán... hízelgő. Elismerik a hatalmamat. – Vadul elmosolyodott, és a fiú először gondolt arra, hogy mégiscsak maradt benne valami a sárkányból.  
- Igen. Hagyjuk. Megyünk? Még haladhatunk valamennyit, mielőtt lemegy a nap. – Indult volna is, de ügyetlen volt, kicsúszott a bot, ahogy támasztéknak használta, és ő akaratlanul is a bal lábán támaszkodott meg, fellobbant benne a fájdalom, olyan erővel, mint eddig még soha. Csillagokat látva kiáltott fel, hátrazuhant, s egy pillanat alatt kezdett szédülni, lett hányingere és lepte el a hideg veríték.  
- Hablaty? Hablaty?! – A kiáltások egyre elmosódottabbak lettek, rázta a hideg, és nem tudta nyitva tartani a szemeit.


	4. Üres foltok

III. Fejezet  
~Üres foltok~

_Ha sárkány és ember kapcsolatáról kellene beszélnem, ma már azt mondanám, hogy a kölcsönös tanulás a másiktól, a megértés és türelem a legfontosabb. Ezt egy fiatal ember, aki legyen bármilyen eszes, még nem biztos, hogy teljesen érti – én is elsiklottam felette _akkor_._

Nagy levegőt véve, mint aki rémálomból riad (szó szerint, a Vörös Halál[1] álmában a nyomában volt, és Fogatlan a pótfarok nélkül nem tudott elmenekülni előle), úgy ült fel, és kapta körül a pillantását a helyiségben.  
- Itthon vagyok... – motyogta maga elé, és fáradtan visszadőlt. – Csak álmodtam?  
A kő, amin rendszerint Fogatlan aludt, most üres volt, de ez nem újdonság, hiszen odakint fényes nappal volt. Ennyire elaludt volna? Ledobta magáról a paplant, és nagy lendülettel ugrott fel, hogy utána fájdalmas csattanással végighasaljon a deszkapadlón.  
- Hablaty? Ne kelj még fel! – hallotta Bélhangos hangját odalentről. – Éppen levest főzök, mindjárt felviszem. Maradj nyugton, rendben?  
Nyöszörögve visszamászott az ágyra, és egy hosszú percig nem is értette, mi a baj. Aztán rájött, hogy a pótláb nincs a helyén. _Remek_, gondolta, és megforgatta a szemeit.  
- Ezúttal mégis mit bütykölsz rajta?! – kérdezte kissé ingerülten kiáltva.  
- Muszáj volt levenni, pihenned kell – hallatszott fel.  
- Mi...?  
- Nagyon kikészítetted magad – ezúttal a súlyosan koppanó léptek az ő meredek fokú lépcsőjén hallatszottak, beleremegtek a deszkák, és minden lépést érzett odafent. – Tele lett hegekkel a lábad. Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire megterhelő lesz neked gyalogolni, azért nem szóltam. Pár napig jobban teszed, ha pihensz. Na, egyél, a végén elfúj a szél.  
- Kac-kac – mormogta maga elé, szinte csak megszokásból, és átvette a tálkát, amiben forró leves volt, és jobban esett, mint gondolta volna. A gondolatai lassan tértek vissza a problémájához: ha tényleg gyalogolt, tényleg történt valami, és akkor... - Fogatlan... – zavartan bámult a helyére.  
- Igazán sajnálatos baleset – szólalt meg Bélhangos. Odalépett az ablakhoz, amit az apja csak azért vágott a tetőbe, hogy a sárkány nyugodtan járhasson-kelhessen, és elkiáltotta magát. – Éjfúria!  
Hablaty értetlenül nézte, már végképp nem értette, mi történik, homályos emlékei voltak csak, a tengerparton voltak, elveszítette a türelmét, kiabált, aztán elhomályosult a világ, elmosódott a hang... Kivágódott odalent az ajtó, könnyű, sietős léptek, és a fekete üstök megjelent, négykézláb ugrált fel a lépcsőn, és onnan egyetlen lendülettel az ő ágyába érkezett.  
- Hablaty! Jobban vagy? Úgy örülök! – Fejével a mellkasához dörgölőzött, mint még sárkánykorában, majd hirtelen megdermedt. – Ez mi? – ezzel fejét a tálba dugta, amiből az előbb evett, és szimatolni kezdett.  
A fiú fáradtan sóhajtott, és nagyon finoman elkapta a vörös-fehér kendőt a másik nyakában, majd hátrahúzta. Segélykérő pillantást vetett a nevető Bélhangosra, aki nem úgy tűnt, mint aki fontolgatna ilyesmit.  
- Nem szeretnél valamit mondani, Hablaty? – kérdezett rá, mire ő lemondóan sóhajtott.  
- De igen – felelte. Ha valamit megtanult már, azaz volt, hogy a családjával muszáj őszintének lennie, különben nagy bajba kerülhet (ha ugyan eddig nem került bele nyakig). – Hol van apa? – ekkor döndülve becsapódott a bejárati ajtó, amit Fogatlan nyitva hagyott.  
- Hablaty?  
- Szia, apa. Izé, most nem tudok lemenni, ne haragudj. – De az apja máris jött felfelé, a padlódeszkák fájdalmasan nyikorogtak a súlya alatt, és Hablaty inkább nem tett megjegyzést. A házat az apja építette, biztosan kibír két vikinget is odafent (a maguk pihe súlyát nem számolva).  
- Jól ránk ijesztettél, fiam – mondta mély hangján. – Hogy érzed magad?  
- Sajnálom. Jól, azt hiszem. – Vett egy mély levegőt, és rápillantott a takarói alá furakodó Fogatlanra. – Gondolom, kíváncsiak vagytok, mi történt...  
Kissé vonakodva mesélte el az egész történetet, bár a visszaindulásukat csak nagy vonalakban, az érzelmeikről a fiúk nem beszéltek, nem is akart, azt már amúgy sem fogadták volna be, ha még a többit úgy-ahogy sikerül.  
- Azt, hogy hogyan jutottam haza, nem tudom... – fejezte be végül.  
- Belázasodtál, még jó, hogy nem emlékszel semmire – csóválta a fejét Bélhangos.  
- Mi történt? Fogatlan? – Az szólított csak most kapta fel a fejét, eddig a párnáját szimatolta, és próbálgatta, milyen érzés ráfeküdni.  
- Amikor láttam, hogy rosszul vagy, segítséget hívtam, és Viharbogár[2] hazahozott minket – válaszolta nyugodtan. Hablaty majdnem kifakadt, hogy akkor miért is kellett két napig sétálniuk, ha ezt is nyugodtan megtehették volna, de inkább nem mondott semmit. Nem akart megint kiabálni, próbált türelmes lenni.  
- Remek, köszönöm – mondta inkább. – És, most mi lesz? – pillantott fel az apjára.  
- Pihend ki magad – hangzott a válasz, ezzel indult is lefelé.  
- D-de... és Fogatlan?  
- Igazán sajnálatos, ami vele történt. Azért próbálj vigyázni az új barátodra – rákacsintott, és lement a lépcsőkön, Bélhangos követte.  
- Hát ezt nem hiszem el – nyögte.  
- Olyan kényelmes a fészked, én is itt akarok aludni – jelentette ki hirtelen Fogatlan. – Az apád azt mondta, hogy itt maradhatok, ha nem csinálok bajt. Nagyon furcsa, ahogy éltek. Ő a vezető, mégis ő etet titeket, és nem fordítva.  
Hablaty sóhajtott, aztán elmagyarázta, hogy a törzsfőnök a törzsért van, nem azért, hogy uralkodjon rajtuk. Fogatlan – akinek az Éjfúria nevet választották, lévén, hogy nagyon hasonlít sárkány alakjára még emberként is – érdeklődve hallgatta.

Másnap délelőtt volt már, mikor kopogtattak a nagy ajtón. Fogatlan, aki még mindig négykézláb közlekedett leginkább, egy ugrással a lépcső mellett termett, aztán várakozón nézett vissza. Hablaty sóhajtott egyet.  
- Légy szíves, próbálj meg emberként viselkedni, hogy ne kelts gyanút – kérte halkan. – Bújj be! – kiáltotta el magát.  
Odalent nyílt az ajtó, majd finoman be is csukódott, csendes léptek, és Astrid jelent meg a lépcsőn.  
- Szia – köszönt a lány.  
- Szia, Astrid, gyere csak – invitálta halovány mosollyal.  
- Minden rendben? – Hablaty majdnem rávágta, hogy igen, mikor eszébe ötlött, hogy ő most veszítette el a sárkányát, úgyhogy kissé letörtebben kellene viselkednie.  
- Jó lenne... – motyogta végül.  
- Sajnálom, ami Fogatlannal történt – mondta a lány halkan, ahogy leült mellé az ágyra.  
- Igen, én is – bólintott.  
- Fura lehet, hogy most hirtelen ember.  
- Ige- Heh?! – kapta fel a fejét. A lány kárörvendőn mosolygott.  
- Astrid segített nekem egy kicsit – kotyogott közbe a sárkány.  
- Mi? Ti szövetkeztek ellenem? Máris?!  
- Ugyan, dehogy! – nevetett a szőke. – De apád majdnem lebuktatta, amikor valaki megkérdezte, hogy hívják. Közbe kellett lépnem, különben bajba kerülhetett volna.  
- Szóval innen a remek név – vonta le. Megkönnyebbült, hogy legalább Astridnak nem kell hazudnia, nehéz lett volna, a lány mindig kiszúrja, ha szerinte furcsán viselkedik.  
- Ez vagyok – húzta ki magát a fiú. – Éjfúria!  
A másik kettő inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta.  
- Mikor jöhetsz ki? A többiek már hiányolnak.  
- Nem tudom, meddig akar Bélhangos a lábamon ülni – vont vállat. Az ágyhoz kötés egyelőre nem zavarta különösebben, Fogatlan bőven elég gondolkodni valót adott neki.  
- Majd rászólok. Most mennem kell, valakinek figyelni kell, hogy ne öljék meg magukat repülés közben.  
Hablaty csak bólintott és intett, majd visszadőlt a párnára. Egészen addig meg sem mozdult, míg a másik rá nem tenyerelt a vállaira, akkor felnézett az aranyszín szemekbe.  
- Akkor most mit csinálunk? – kérdezte.  
- Egyelőre nem mehetek ki, mert ahogy te nem tudtál repülni a farkad kiegészítése nélkül, én sem tudok menni a lábam nélkül. Ágyfogságra vagyok ítélve. Fogadjunk, hogy apa ötlete volt... – Be kellett ismernie, hogy igaza van. Amíg nem lép ki a házból, talán nem esik semmi baja. És addig a sárkánnyal is tud kezdeni valamit, hogy ne legyen ennyire feltűnő az, hogy más. Elgondolkodva nézett rajta végig.  
- Mi az? Miért nézel így rám? Akkor nézel így, ha akarsz valamit!  
- Le fogom vágni a hajad – jelentette ki.  
- Mi? Miért? – pislogott rá meglepetten.  
- Mert így nem jó. Az arcodba lóg.  
A délelőtt további része azzal telt, hogy meggyőzze Fogatlant, jó lesz, ha hagyja magát, és végül egy pengével, az ágy végében ülve hátul visszavágta a háta közepéig érő haját, az elöl maradó egy részéből pedig egyik oldalt kis fonatot csinált, amit sötét bőrszíjjal kötött össze. A fiú zavartan borzolta a haját, míg Hablaty úgy-ahogy összetakarított maguk után.  
- Ez miért van itt? – kérdezett rá Hablaty később, és karját nyújtotta a vörös-fehér kendő felé. Fogatlan rámordult és az arca egy pillanatra fenyegető vicsorba torzult, kivillantotta fogait, majd hátraugrott.  
- Ne nyúlj hozzá!  
- Jól van, jól van, nyugalom – visszakozott rögtön, s mindkét kezét felemelte védekezése jeléül. – Nem bántom. Bocsánat.  
Fogatlan erre úgy tűnt, hogy elszégyelli magát, mert óvatosan leült az ágyra, és közelebb óvakodott hozzá.  
- Most mérges vagy?  
- Nem, nem vagyok – válaszolta Hablaty nyugodtan.  
- Csak nem akarom, hogy bárki hozzáérjen.  
- Nem fogok – ígérte, mire a másik egészen közel ment, és szimatolt körülötte. Hablaty azon kapta magát, hogy megszokott mozdulattal vakarja meg a másik állát, mire az mormogó, elégedett hangot hallatott. Benne pedig erősödött a feltételezés, hogy a ruhadarab tényleg a sárkány farkának pótlását hivatott szimbolizálni. Fogatlan néha ideges lett, ha túl sokat piszkálta a pótredőket a farkán.  
Később hagyta, hogy a másik eltámogassa az ablakig, és mindketten felültek a párkányra, nézték a lentieket, akik tették a dolgukat. Távolabb látszottak a tengeren halászó hajók árbocai és vitorlái. Annyival nyugodtabb volt minden, mióta békét kötöttek a sárkányokkal, szinte idilli lett a táj.

Harmadnap reggel Hablaty végre visszakapta a lábát, de valamiért nem akaródzott kimennie, úgyhogy csak reggel tettek egy gyors sétát a ház körül, és a lába így is sajgott egy kicsit, mikor kinyitotta a kis szobája ablakát, és beült az asztalához. Először is leszedegette a falon lévő rajzokat (még mindig annak a hajítógépnek a tervei voltak fent, amivel annak idején elkapta a sárkányt), elgondolkodott, hogy vajon mit érnek a pergamenek, végül úgy döntött, hogy ha sikerül teljesen szétmaszatolni rajtuk a szenet, tud még tintával írni rájuk. Tiszta lapokat vett elő, és arra gondolt, hogy ha legközelebb erre jár a kalmár, muszáj lesz valamit kitalálnia pár nagyobb pergamendarabért cserébe, különben nem lesz mire rajzolnia. Egyelőre azonban szétbontotta a füzetét, és a hegyekről, a levegőből készített rajzokat sorjában feltette a falra.  
- Mi ez? – kérdezett rá Éjfúria. (Hablaty nagyon erősen próbálkozott megszokni az új nevet, hogy ne bukjanak le. Részéről így is kínosan ostoba megoldásnak tűnt a névválasztás, Kőfejen és Fafejen kívül bárki a perc tört része alatt rájöhet, kit takar pontosan a név.)  
- Térkép. Ezeket rajzoltam, mikor a hegyekben jártunk – válaszolta.  
- Miért kellenek ezek neked?  
- Az emberek úgy tudnak tájékozódni, ha rajzokat készítenek a helyekről – magyarázta. – Rajzokat, amiket megmutatnak egymásnak. Ezek többé-kevésbé pontos távolságokat mutatnak, így egy olyan ember is képes eltalálni olyan helyekre, amik rajta vannak a térképen, aki még soha életében nem járt arra, érted?  
- Azt hiszem. Én eddig szagok és áramlatok alapján tájékozódtam – mondta. Hablaty rábámult. – Annyira egyformák a fészkeitek, hogy csak onnan tudom, melyik a tiéd, mert olyan a szaga, mint neked. Az embereket is így különböztetem meg egymástól; azért tudom, hogy apád az, és nem valamelyik másik nagydarab ember, mert hasonló a szagotok, a másiknak meg, akinek olyan a lába, mint neked, mindig parázs és tűz szaga van, az elején még neked is hasonló volt. – Hablaty kapkodó mozdulatokkal ütötte fel a füzetét, és sebesen írni kezdett, csak szavakat vetett egymás mellé. – Most mit csinálsz? – kérdezett rá a másik.  
- Ezt... írásnak hívják. Szavakat írok le, hogy ne felejtsem el, amit mondasz. Később jól jöhet még ez a tudás. Minden sárkány így csinálja? A szagokkal.  
- Amennyire én tudom, igen – hagyta rá. – De ezt nem értem, mi az, hogy szó?  
Hablaty át akart lendülni ilyen apró problémákon, amik számára tökéletesen érdektelenek voltak, aztán rájött, hogy ezt nem teheti meg a sárkánnyal.  
- Jól van, csináljuk úgy, hogy egyet te kérdezel, egyet meg én – és gyorsan, kissé talán hadarva összefoglalta, mire jó az írás és olvasás tudománya, hogy utána minél részletesebben meghallgathassa, hogyan tájékozódnak a sárkányok szagok és áramlatok alapján.  
Megtudta, hogy Fogatlan mindig úgy talált vissza a faluhoz, hogy annak füstszagát követte elsősorban, s onnan tudta, hogy merre kell mennie, hogy a birkák és jakok szagához viszonyított, ha azok felől jött, a tenger felé kellett tovább haladnia, ha tenger felől, a jakok felé. Persze az ő tájékozódását később nagyban megkönnyítette, hogy ő pontosan tudta, merre tartanak, mert az ő látása másmilyen, mint a sárkányé. Persze, a sárkányok is érzékelnek formákat, és pontosan tudják, mi hol van, nem repülnek neki a fáknak és a hegyeknek, és pontosan tudták korábban az emberek felépítményeiről, hogy veszélyesek (amikor Fogatlan egy-egy olyan lángoló gömbbel elpusztította a hajítógépeket, pontosan látta, hogy hol vannak és mik azok), csak éppen nekik egyszerűbb az orruk és szél után menni.  
Az áramlatok úgy segítik őket, hogy a melegek felfelé lökik, a hidegek lefelé taszítják őket. Más a szárazföld felett, mint a tenger felett, és más szeles vagy nyugodt időben. A tenger felett azért egyszerűbb repülni, mert ott nagy a tér, és az áramlatok egyszerűen váltják egymást, minél magasabban, annál erőteljesebben, de könnyű közöttük egyikből másikba suhanni, míg a föld felett más a helyzet. Ott számolni kell a hegyekkel, amelyeknek nekirohan a szél, és amiknek könnyen neki is dobhat, ha nem vigyáz magára a sárkány.  
- Szóval, ha tudom, hogyan segítsek, könnyebben leszállhattunk volna a szélben? – kérdezett rá kissé feszengve. Arra gondolt, hogy mennyire elege volt akkor az egész helyzetből, csak át akart melegedni egy tűz mellett, és aludni valamennyit.  
- Nem tudtál volna segíteni – rázta fejét Fogatlan. – A szél más, az kiszámíthatatlan. Megbontja az áramlásokat és messzire viszi a szagokat. A repülés...  
- Összetett?  
- Igen. Sok mindent kell egyszerre figyelni, de ez nekem csak azóta tűnt fel, hogy átváltoztam. Előtte minden olyan... természetes volt.  
Hablaty bólintott, értette, mire gondol. Valami ilyesmi lehetett, mikor még a járást tanulta, másodjára. Amikor unásig ismételte magában a mozdulatsort. Bal „láb" előrecsúsztat, testsúly áthelyez (térdre vigyázz!), finom süllyedés, ahogy a rugó enged a súlyának, jobb láb felemel (nem inog, és legfőképpen _nem esik orra_), majd jobb láb letesz, és kezdődhet az egész elölről. (Vagy talán – sokkal inkább – ilyen lehetett, mikor együtt megtanulták, hogyan repülhetnek.)  
Sokáig hallgattak, végül visszafordult a térképekhez, és arra gondolt, hogy életében először kapott olyan feladatot, amit más nem tudott volna elvégezni helyette, és mégis elszúrta az egészet. A térképen üres foltok maradtak volna, ha most rajzolja meg.

[1] A Wikipédia szerint Vörös Halálnak hívták azt a nagy sárkányt amivel a film végén megküzdöttek. (A Soundtrackban meg persze Zöld Halál van írva – mindketten Cressida Cowell – Így neveld a sárkányodat c. könyvének szereplői (is).)  
[2] Viharbogár [Stormfly], Astrid siklósárkánya, a rajzfilmsorozatban fordították így a nevét.


	5. Távozás

IV. Fejezet  
~Távozás~

_Az embereknek vannak hibáik, kisebbek vagy nagyobbak, ezeket általában szeretetből elnézzük. Mégis előfordul, hogy valami igazán, igazán megbocsáthatatlan lehet – vagy csak mi magunk nem vagyunk még elég felnőttek ahhoz, hogy megértsük, észrevegyük mi is történik. És én – én elég béna voltam, hogy meglássam, hol hibázom._

A napok csak úgy peregtek egymás után, hosszú sorban, és Hablaty egészen megszokta, hogy eddigi új családtagjuk helyett egy másik él velük. Az elején, az utazás utáni pár napban még nagyon sokan mondták neki, hogy sajnálják, ami Fogatlannal történt, és ő azért tudott őszintén fancsali ábrázatot vágni ilyenkor, mert valamit mégiscsak elveszített azzal, hogy Fogatlan ember lett. Elveszítette azt a fékevesztett érzést, amit repülés közben érzett mindig, azt az állapotot, amikor a mozgásban nem akadályozta a csonka lába, azt az érzést, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy a legközelebb lehet a barátjához, hiszen azt a csodát – a repülés csodáját – együtt művelik. Együtt találták ki, tapasztalták meg, hogyan sikerülhet, és sikerült is, az eredmény csodálatos, semmivel nem összehasonlítható érzés volt.  
Nem hibáztatta Fogatlant – próbálta nem tenni. Önzőnek érezte magát, ami miatt dühös volt magára. Az emberré avanzsált sárkány nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon vágyna vissza az égre, a felhők, a madarak közé. Neki tökéletesen megfelelt az, hogy minden nap kap valamit enni, puha ágyban alhat (szorosan mellette, és néha összegabalyodva ébredtek), és mindenhová együtt mennek, mint eddig. Hablaty ekkor jött rá, mennyire elkényelmesedett a sárkányháton, és vette észre, hogy ha egész nap két lábon megy ide meg oda, bizony, sokkal jobban el tud fáradni, mint korábban – bár biztos volt benne, hogy a repülés is erősítette, csak valahogy máshogy, és az is bizonyos volt részéről, hogy ha újra nyeregbe kellene szállnia egy hasonló természetű sárkányon, mint Fogatlan, szédelegve és reszketve érne földet.  
Hiányzott a repülés, de mindig nemet mondott, mikor Astrid azt mondta, üljön fel vele Viharbogárra, és repüljenek egy kört ketten. Hiányzott a repülés, de nem volt pótolható mással – sorsközösséget vállalt (megint) és ha Fogatlan sem repülhet, akkor ő sem fog.  
A hatalmas előnyt most az a tudás jelentette, amit Fogatlan tudott neki átadni szóban. A dolgozószobát rengeteg pergamen borította, aminek minden apró helyére írt valamit a sárkányokról, hiszen akármilyen témába botlottak, sárkányszemmel egészen más volt, mint emberivel. Elhatározta, hogyha valaha lesz egy kis ideje rá, több pergament szerez, összefűzi őket kötetté, és rendszerezi azt a tudást, amit a sárkány neki ad azáltal, hogy elmondja, milyennek látja a világot. Azért akarta mindezt leírni, hogy a későbbi korok emberei se kezdjenek újra háborúzni a sárkányokkal Hibbant-szigeten, hanem próbálják őket megérteni – és akkor egyiküknek sem kell súlyos károkat, életeket követelő csatározásba kezdeniük.

- Hablaty, beszélnünk kell – ment oda hozzá egyszer Astrid, mikor a kovácsműhelyben tett-vett, próbált úgy tenni, mint aki csinál is valami hasznosat, de gondolatban mindig ott kötött ki, ha idejött, hogy másik nyerget kéne készítenie Fogatlannak elveszett helyett, de nem volt sem alkalmas idő, sem indok, amiért nekikezdhetne.  
- Szia – köszönt, és ledobta a kötényét.  
- Hol van Éjfúria?  
- Valahol... itt kell lennie, gondolom. Nem vagyunk összenőve.  
- Az jó – bólintott a lány. – Beszéltem Gothival[1] – lépett hozzá közelebb. – Az idő még úgy egy hétig alkalmas lesz utazni. Most kellene megejtenünk a dolgot, amíg még nem fagyunk odakint halálra. – Beszéd közben egészen közel hajolt hozzá, ami máskor zavarba ejtő lett volna, most azonban nem annyira.  
- Értem – biccentett. – Az a helyzet, hogy...  
- Ezúttal mi a kifogás?! – csattant fel a lány. – Hetek óta mondogatod, hogy most ezért nem, azért nem! Elfogy az időnk, Hablaty! Megígérted! – A kék szemek dühösen, megrovón villantak rá. Tudta, hogy igaza van.  
- Jól van – próbálta nyugtatni. – Jól van. Holnap... holnap mehetünk. Megfelel?  
- Napfelkeltekor, várlak a főtéren – ezzel már ott is hagyta. Hablaty mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Beszélek apával – mormogta utána kedvetlenül.  
Nem az volt a baj, hogy újra repülnie kellene, nem félt tőle. Önmagától félt, a csalódástól. Hogy nem olyan, mint amilyennek emlékszik rá. (Egy siklósárkánynak egészen más a testfelépítése és a repülése is, mint egy éjfúriának. Egyáltalán nem hasonlít a röptük sem. _Semmiben_ nem hasonlítanak.)  
Elindult, hogy megkeresse az apját, ám alig tartott félúton a kikötőjük felé, amikor valaki felkiáltott a magasból:  
- Kalmár Johan közeledik!  
Hablaty ezt furcsállta, hiszen a kereskedő az enyhébb időben veszi sorra az északi szigeteket, de mivel már megtervezte és elkészítette a cserealapnak gondolt tárgyakat, ezért nem okozott gondot a dolog. Sietősen visszaindult a házhoz, hogy magával hozza őket, aztán rájött, hogy nincs értelme annyira rohanni, mire a kalmár kiköt, addigra bőven visszaér. Közben gondolatai vissza-visszatértek a másnap esedékes utazáshoz. Az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozott, hogy még soha nem hagyta egyedül Éjfúriát, mióta velük volt. Most is csak két napról, esetleg háromról lenne szó, de ez is soknak tűnt. A fiú túlbuzgó, és még van pár furcsa szokása, amik elhagyására figyelmeztetni kell, ha emberek között van.  
Apjára a ház mögött lelt rá, kivételesen nem járta a környéket, hogy problémákat oldjon meg.  
- Szia, apa! Jó, hogy látlak – szólította meg.  
- Á, fiam! Hol hagytad Éjfúriát?  
- Valahol a faluban van. Figyelj csak, arra gondoltunk Astriddal, hogy holnap visszamennénk a hegyekbe, hogy a rossz idő alatt befejezhessem a térképet a sziget északi részéről.  
- Biztos vagy benne?  
- Persze, nem lesz semmi baj.  
- Ezt a mondatot úgy tudod mondani, hogy már-már mindenki elhiszi – nevetett a férfi.  
- Amúgy Kalmár Johan hajóját látják közeledni – tette hozzá.  
- Mi? Ez aztán a kellemes meglepetés! Hohó, menjünk is gyorsan! – ezzel az apja gondolatai végképp az érkező felé terelődtek, és Hablaty néha kellemetlenül érezte magát amiatt, mert sikerül elterelnie magáról a figyelmet, ha úgy adódik.  
Egész nap nem látta Éjfúriát. Furcsa volt, mert a fiú mindig a nyomában volt, akár látta, akár nem, de most nem ugrott elő sehonnan váratlanul. Hablatyot azonban lefoglalták egyéb dolgai, és ezen csak egy pillanatig gondolkodott el, aztán ment is tovább. A dolgozószobából összeszedte a kellő holmit, az egyiket becsomagolta egy régi vitorlavászonba, hogy ne legyen semmi baja, és mert nem akarta igazán megmutatni senkinek. Úgy gondolta, hogy talán a kalmár el tudja majd cserélni valamire, de nem akarta, hogy a szigeten bárki is lássa.  
Mire azonban leért a kikötőbe már a fél falu ott sereglett várva, hogy Kalmár Johan kikössön, és megkezdődhessen a cserebere a távoli országok, szigetek, és legfőképpen a nagy szárazföld portékáival. Hablaty soká került sorra, de nem bánta igazán. Tudta, hogy amire neki van szüksége, az másnak úgysem kellhet, úgyhogy nem problémázott különösebben a dolgon, nekitámaszkodott egy cölöpnek, és figyelte azt a vidámságot, amit a kalmár érkezése okozott; ettől valahogy neki is kicsit jobb lett a kedve. Olyannyira elgondolkodott, hogy megrezzent, és úgy érezte magát, mint aki álomból ébredt, amikor Kalmár Johan felé fordult, és megkérdezte:  
- És neked Hablaty, mit adhatok?  
- Pergamenre és tintára lenne szükségem – válaszolta, ahogy felkapta a becsomagolt tárgyat, és előrébb lépdelt. – Hát, gondolom távcső már nem kell, szóval hoztam mást[2].  
- Kíváncsivá teszel – jegyezte meg elmosolyodva a kalmár.  
Hablaty elővett egy összetekert pergament, amit egy darab vékony bőrszíjjal kötött össze. Most kisimította a hajópadlón.  
- Ezt még a tavasszal készítettem, az az útvonal, amin haladni szoktál, csak egy kicsit pontosabb, és találtam egy átjárót az egyik szigetnél, amivel nem kell akkorát kerülnöd Hibbantig – magyarázta, és megmutatta a térképen, mire gondolt.  
- Nahát, ez igazán hasznos – mosolyodott el a férfi, és látszott, hogy őszintén örül neki. – Ez már önmagában ér annyit, amit cserébe kérsz – mondta, és meg is perdült, hogy előkeresse a holmit. Hablaty büszke volt magára, és körülnézett a hajón a rengeteg holmi között. Megpillantott valamit az egyik árbocrúdra akasztva.  
- Az micsoda? – kérdezte érdeklődve.  
- Hm? Ja az? Egy sál. Megvédi a nyakadat a hidegtől.  
- Van itt még valamim, elvihetem cserébe? – kérdezte, és felemelte a vitorlavászonba bugyolált tárgyat.  
- Mi szükséged neked arra?  
- Nem nekem kell, valaki másnak – válaszolta gyorsan. Körülnézett, de senki nem járt már erre, úgyhogy óvatosan kibontotta a vásznat. Szénrajz volt benne egy sárkányról – Fogatlanról, ahogy a felhők között fekete árnyként repül – a pergamen csiszolt, rovásokkal díszített fakeretre rögzítve. A kalmár érdeklődve szemlélte.  
- Nem tudom, hogy kinek kellhet, de igazán ügyes rajz – mondta. – Vidd a sálat is. – Hablaty kedve ezennel végleg túllendült a holnapi, és az elkövetkezendő pár nap felett érzett aggodalmán, és gyorsan összehajtogatta a hosszú, meleg ruhadarabot, majd az egyik zsebébe tette. Utána felkapta a pergameneket és a tintát, és már kocogott is fel a házhoz, hogy eltegye őket.

Éjfúria csak este érkezett haza, de nem utolsónak, Hablaty a tüzet piszkálta egy hosszú ággal, és azon gondolkodott, hogyan jelentsen be, hogy elmegy. Kivágódott az ajtó, hűvös szél táncoltatta meg a lángokat, majd a fiú be is vágta maga után, szinte ugyanakkora erővel, ahogy az apja tudta. A fiú nagyon erős volt még így is, pedig a nyúlánk, vékony alkata miatt sokan csóválták felette a fejüket, hiszen mióta a faluba került sem hízott sokat. Nem volt egy igazi viking-alkat, de Hablaty sem – úgy találták, hogy megtalálta zsák a foltját.  
Hablaty felpattant, úgy érezte magát, mint akit rajtakaptak, és zavartan bedobta az ágat a tűzbe.  
- H-hé, figyelj, mondani szeretnék valamit – kezdte, de a másik csak elrohant mellette.  
- Ne fáradj – vetette oda, és két ugrással fent termett a lépcső tetején, majd hallatszott az ágy nyikorgása. Hablaty egy pillanatig dermedten bámult, aztán homlokát ráncolva utána indult. Ugyan az apja készíttetett egy másik ágyat, Éjfúriának sokkal jobban tetszett az ő ágya, úgyhogy most is oda vackolt el, a végében gömbölyödött össze, ahogyan csak ő tudott.  
- Éjfúria? – szólította halkan. Csak egy mordulás volt a válasz. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy holnap reggel visszamegyek Astriddal és Viharbogárral a hegyekbe, hogy befejezhessem a térképeket még a télen – mondta makacsul. – Nem fog soká tartani. – Mivel hosszú ideig nem kapott választ, újra megszólalt: – Szereztem ma neked valamit Kalmár Johantól. – Erre azért megmoccant, mintha fülelne. – Ha abbahagyod a duzzogást, odaadom.  
Éjfúria lassan feltámaszkodott a kezein, és érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a zsebéből előkerül az összehajtogatott sál. Egy mozdulattal szétbontotta, aztán a két szárát megfogva kissé közelebb hajolt a másikhoz, majd finoman a nyakába tekerte.  
- Mert fázni szoktál, talán így jobb lesz egy kicsit – mondta elmosolyodva. A másik bámult rá, nagy, kitágult, sötét pupillákkal, majd Hablaty azt vette csak észre, hogy az ágyon fekszik, és a sárkány lelkesen hozzábújik az ajándék felett érzett örömében. Hablaty mosolyogva ölelte magához, és megnyugodott egy kicsit, hogy nem is lesz akkora katasztrófa az utazás.  
- Azt hittem, hogy ezt Astridnak vetted – mormolta az ingébe. Hablaty megdermedt.  
- Nem... Dehogy. Eszembe sem jutott...  
- Akkor miért nem velem mész?  
- Hárman egy sárkányon már túl sokan lennénk – válaszolta, és nyelt egyet. Kínosan kerülték a repülés-témát, legalábbis, ami Hablatyot illette. Nem akart erről beszélni, és Éjfúria sem hozta fel.  
- Miért nem kérsz meg egy másik sárkányt?  
Hablaty lehunyta a szemeit. Nem akart válaszolni.  
- Nem... nem akarok repülni – jelentette ki végül halkan.  
- De hát szeretsz repülni!  
- De csak veled – motyogta.  
- Mégis elmész Astriddal! – mordult, mire Hablaty meglepetten bámult fel.  
- Mert muszáj! Megígértem! Ha nem így lenne, nem mennék! Nem értem, mi bajod van! – fakadt ki.  
- El fog venni tőlem!  
- Mi?!  
- Folyton néz! És te is úgy bámulod, mintha minden eszed elmenne, amint ránézel! Ostobán habogsz össze-vissza, azt sem vennéd észre, ha közben tüzet köpnék rád!  
- Nem tehetek róla, hogy Astrid a legszebb lány, akit ismerek! – vágott vissza kissé sértődötten.  
- Nem kötelező belezúgnod!  
- É-én nem is! – Éjfúria úgy morgott rá, mintha át akarná harapni a torkát, és most nagyon hasonlított egy sárkányra. Egy veszélyes, vad sárkányra. Arany szemei összeszűkültek, kivillantotta éles fogait. Hablaty ijedten nyelt egyet.  
Éjfúria ellökte magát az ágytól, átugrott a másikra és ott gömbölyödött össze a takarói alatt. Hablaty levegő után kapkodva nézett rá, de a másik nem mozdult, és perceken belül úgy tűnt, mintha elaludna. A fiú visszament a tűzhöz, közben halkan dúdolgatott, hogy elűzze a házra telepedő, komor csendet, aztán énekelgetett is egy kicsit.

_Yfir skóg, flæðir niður brekkuna  
Allt upp í loft! Ég mun aldrei gleyma!  
Því ég mun aldrei![3]_

Amikor Hablaty reggel felkelt és kinézett az ablaknyíláson, köd tapadt rá, majdnem a szobába is bekúszott, az erős félhomályban Éjfúria ágya felé pillantott, el akart köszönni, de hűlt helye volt. Az ágya összetúrva, ő maga sehol. Hablaty felugrott, kinézett a tetőre, sárkány sehol, és úgy rohant le a lépcsőn, mintha kergetnék. A pirkadat alig javított valamit, a tenger felől jövő pára elfojtotta a hangokat, mégis, valamit kihallott a falu felől. Alig két méterre látott előre, ahogy botorkált lefelé a dombról, amin a házuk volt, s őrült balsejtelem csapott át rajta, hogy a kalmár nem fél a ködben hajózni, s ugyancsak sietnie kell, ha a rossz idő beállta előtt akar távolabb érni tőlük. Léptei tompán koppantak a deszkákon, de a Johan hajója már nem volt sehol – a köd elnyelte, és Hablaty valahogy teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy Éjfúria vele tartott. Vele tartott, távoli vizekre, távoli országokba, oda, ahol a nagy szárazföld van, és ahová Hablaty nem tudja követni.

[1] Tudjátok, Gothi, a törzs sámánja.  
[2] Csak a rajzfilmsorozatból derül ki, hogy cserekereskedelem működik a kalmár és a szigetlakók között, és Hablaty már öt távcsövet fabrikált neki, de aztán elő kellett állnia valami mással, mivel a kalmárnak _csak két szeme van_. XD  
[3]Jónsi – Sticks and Stones /fordítás a következő fejezetek egyikében/


	6. Elhatározás

V. Fejezet

~Elhatározás~

_Csak feküdtem ott, napok óta talán, és egyszerre csak a szemembe sütött a bágyadt tavaszi nap, egy pillanatra teljesen elvakított, aztán eszembe jutott, mit mondott a boszorkány a barlangban: _aztán nézz a napba, elvakulsz, de talán többet látsz, mint amennyit szeretnél_.__ Láttam ahogy elmegy, és láttam ahogy visszatér._

Hablatyot nagyon ritkán látták lent a faluban, egyszerűen csak képtelen volt emberek közé menni, valahogy minden szürke volt, minden ízét, illatát és színét vesztette. Azon a télen ott maradt a házban, nem ment a többiekkel a barlangba átvészelni a telet, csak a tüzet piszkálta, és azon gondolkodott, hogy az istenek miért őt pécézték ki maguknak. Hiszen már minden annyira jó volt!  
Dühös volt magára, a világra, Fogatlanra, a banyára ott a távoli barlangban. Még a száműzetés szívszorító élményét is sokkal szívesebben vállalta volna, ha a barátja ott lehet mellette, bármit szívesebben vállalt volna, lett légyen az bármilyen őrültség, halált megvető bátorságot kívánó feladat, _bármi_, csak együtt lehessenek.  
Tavasszal azonban, amikor a hó elolvadt a Nyomor Ormán, és a vikingek helyrehozták a hajóikat, majd sorra kihajóztak ki a védett kis öbölből, hogy halat fogjanak, valami történt. A még mindig túl vézna alak végigsietett a stégen, gondosan kikerülte a kissé lejjebb süllyedt deszkákat, amikben általában sikerült jól orra esnie, és megállt a stég legvégén. Az apja nem vette észre, csak a halászhálóját ellenőrizte, mint minden reggel.  
- Szia, apa – szólalt meg Hablaty halkan, és a férfi hirtelen fordult felé.  
- Hablaty! Szia! Hát te? – Bizonyára meglepte a megjelenésével.  
- Gondoltam, veled tarthatnék – mondta halkan. – Ha megengeded – fűzte hozzá.  
Pléhpofa egy rövid pillanatra gondolkodóba esett: ha a fia hajóra száll, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek, másrészről Hablaty azóta nem szólt szinte senkihez, és ki sem mozdult, mióta Éjfúria elment, úgyhogy talán értékelnie kellene a segítőszándékot.  
- Nem bánom – felelte végül. A fiú biccentett, egy ugrással a hajón termett, az meg sem billent a súlya alatt. Csendben tett-vett a másik végén, Pléhpofa egyik szeme mindig rajta volt, de csak olyan apróságokat csinált, mint a kötelek feltekerése. Semmi olyasmit, amivel árthat.  
Aztán kihajóztak, csendben, a szél kellemes sebességgel vitte őket előre, el a sziget közvetlen közeléből, de még látszott a falu, felette néha sárkányok repültek rajban vagy magányosan. Kivetették a hálót, és vártak. A nap enyhén melengette őket, a tenger nyugodt volt, hullámok finoman táncoltatták csak a hajót, kellemes, nyugodt napnak ígérkezett. Hablaty leült a korlátnak támasztotta a hátát, felhúzta ép lábát és átkarolta a térdét. Sokáig nem szólt, aztán egyszer csak mély levegőt vett, és kibökte:  
- Apa, beszélnünk kell. É-én e... elfogok menni. – Hallotta, hogy a férfi veszi a levegőt, hogy tiltakozhasson. – Várj-várj, hadd mondjam végig, légy szíves! – Mikor a közbevágás mégiscsak elmaradt, nyugodtabban folytatta: – El akarok menni, igen, de nem most. Nem ebben az évben, és nem is következőben; most őrültség lenne, talán még a hajóutat sem élném túl, nem hogy, ami utána következik, nem vagyok ennyire ostoba. És egy csomó dolgom van, be szeretném fejezni a térképeket, amik elmaradtak, minél hamarabb, már megkértem Astridot, úgyhogy még a héten visszaérünk a rajzokkal, a többi már nem lesz olyan sok idő, egy-két nap, talán. És összegezni szeretném mindazt, amit a sárkányokról tudok, hogy ha valami probléma merülne fel, míg távol vagyok, meg tudjátok oldani.  
- Utánamész – jelentette ki.  
- Igen. Utána megyek, és kap egy viking-jobbost, amiért egy szó nélkül elment – közölte komolyan, mire Pléhpofa felnevetett.  
- És aztán?  
- Visszajövök – válaszolta határozottan. – Nem akarok máshol élni, apa. Azért akarok elmenni, mert tudni akarom, miért ment el.  
- Elmész olyan messzire azért, hogy ezt megkérdezd tőle? – Hablaty hallgatott. Nem tudta volna megmondani, miért akar menni, de tény, hogy ez az elhatározás kirángatta a rosszkedvből, erőt adott, hogy számba vegye, mit kell tennie, mielőtt elutazik. Fogatlan azt hiszi, majd nem megy utána. Hát nagyot téved!  
Mielőtt folytathatták volna a beszélgetést, a hajó megbillent, és Hablaty majdnem átbucskázott a korláton, még idejében kapaszkodott meg benne, és lökte vissza magát. Valami erősen rántott egyet rajtuk ismét, de ezúttal már mindketten felkészülten várták, nem estek vízbe. A halászhálót rángatta valami hihetetlen erővel, és mindketten sejteni kezdték, mi lehet az.  
- Mi lehet? Dörgődob vagy forrkatlan? – kérdezte Pléhpofa, és Hablaty jobbra-balra forgatta a fejét, hátha látja a sárkányt, ám annak egyetlen testrésze sem bukkant fel a víz alól.  
- Megnézem! – kiáltotta hirtelen jött ötlettel, és a háló egyik széle mellett a vízbe ugrott. A tengervíz jéghidegen ölelte körbe, annyira hidegen, hogy érintése forró tűszúrásoknak hatott. Körülpillantott a vízben, s a hatalmas forrkatlan meghallva a csobbanást felé fordította a fejét. Hablaty belekapaszkodott a kötélbe, és felrántotta magát, a következő pillanatban az apja a hajóra húzta, a forrkatlan fogai alig pár centire csapódtak össze mögötte. – Forrkatlan, azt hiszem, a dühösebb fajtából. Beleakadt a hálóba. – Zihált, és sós vizet köpött, aztán reszketve nekidőlt az árboctartó rúdnak. A sárkány ekkor emelte fel a fejét, és nézett rájuk összeszűkült szemekkel. Pléhpofa már emelte a fegyverét, hogy egy határozott vágással megölje a sárkányt – jobb ötletük nem lévén. – Várj! – kiáltott rá a fiú ijedten. Előre ugrott, és a sárkány felé nyújtotta a kezét. – H-hé, nyugalom! – szólt hozzá, próbálva nyugalmat erőltetni a hangjára. A sárkány rábámult. – Nem fogunk bántani – mondta halkabban. – Semmi baj, semmi baj – próbálta nyugtatni, és a forrkatlan érdeklődve hajtotta hozzá közelebb a fejét. Hablaty felemelte tenyerét és nem nézett a sárkány szemeibe, az pedig megszaglászta, majd orrával ártalmatlanul megbökdöste egy kicsit. – Semmi baj – suttogta ezúttal, és óvatosan felnézve elmosolyodott. – Ha egy kicsit közelebb jössz, kibogozlak a hálóból, és elmehetsz, rendben? – mondta halkan, és egy pillanat múlva a sárkány teste félig kiemelkedett a vízből, rajta a háló. Csak a szárnya egyik végére akadt rá a háló, de az pont elég volt, hogy a sárkány ne tudjon elúszni a vízben, és magával rántsa az egész hajót. – Jól van, ügyes vagy – mondta neki halkan a fiú, ahogy a sárkányba kapaszkodva óvatosan fellépett a hajó korlátjára. Megvakargatta egy kicsit a forrkatlan nyakát, az jóleső dorombolással válaszolt, a másik kezével pedig amennyire óvatosan csak tudta, leakasztotta róla a hálót. – Már minden rendben is van – jelentette ki elmosolyodva, és visszaugrott a hajó deszkáira. A forrkatlan vetett még rájuk egy pillantást, majd csapott egyet a szárnyaival, és méterekkel messzebb tűnt el a hullámok mögött.  
Hablaty nagy levegőt véve leült, és fázósan összehúzta magát, majd tüsszentett egy nagyot. Pléhpofa egy pillanat múlva ráterítette a jakbőr kabátját, ami a vacogó fiúnak takarónak is elment volna.  
- Kösz, apa – lehelte, és még összébb húzta magát.  
- Jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk – jelentette ki. – Neked száraz ruha kell, a forrkatlan biztosan elkergette az összes halat a közelből. A háló is lehet, hogy megsérült. – Hablaty tudta, hogy arrébb hajózhatnának pár kilométert, hogy alkalmas halászhelyet találjanak, és a hálónak nincsen semmi baja, erősebbre kötötték annál, hogy ennyitől baja essen, de örült a gondolatnak, hogy tűz közelbe kerülhet, talán nem fázik meg. És a beszélgetés is egészen jól ment.  
Felnézett a sápadt napfénybe és elmosolyodott.

Hablaty tudta, hogy az indulása legalább két évet fog tolódni. Az apja bár nem mondta ki nyíltan, hogy nem akarja, hogy elmenjen, számtalanszor utalt rá, vagy adott neki hosszan tartó feladatokat és ötleteket, amik mind-mind késleltették valamennyire. Hablaty maga sem akart sietni – a térképeket ugyan sebtében szerkesztette meg a késés miatt, de minden egyébre annyi időt szánt, amennyit valóban követelt. Rengeteg jegyzetet készített például a könyvéhez, és a Sárkánykönyvben található osztályozást végleg elvetette, s inkább felállított egy sajátot, mely a sárkányok méretét vette alapul – legkisebbtől a legnagyobbakig. Ráadásul mindenhez pontos illusztrációkat készített, sokkal jobbakat, mint a másik könyvben volt, és minden tapasztalatát belefoglalta az irományba, mindent, ami a szeme előtt zajlott le a szigeten, és mindent, amit Fogatlannal tapasztalt annak idején, és mindent, amit Éjfúria mondott neki a sárkányokról. A végén úgy fűzte össze a kötetet, hogy bármikor hozzá lehessen tenni lapokat, lévén, hogy nagyon elején járnak még mindannak, amit a sárkányokkal elérhetnek.  
Jöttek közbe problémák, persze, például az a csapatnyi viking egy másik törzsből, akik meg akarták tudni, hogyan szelídítenek sárkányokat – s akikkel hosszas tárgyalást kellett folytatniuk, ahol ősi törvények és az istenek előtt kellett fogadniuk, hogy a megszerzett tudást nem használják fel semelyik másik sziget vagy törzs elleni háborúskodásra. Hablatynak el kellett hajóznia velük a Sárkányszigetre, szerencsére nem egyedül: Halvér és Astrid is vele tartott, mivel ők ketten tudtak még annyit a sárkányokról, hogy azt másnak is átadhassák. Hablaty nem járt arra a Vörös Halállal való találkozójuk óta, és nem is igen szívesen tért oda vissza, de ha olyan sárkányokra volt szükségük, amik nem szoktak még túlságosan hozzá Hibbant-szigethez és lakóihoz, akkor itt kellett nekilátniuk a feladathoz.  
Ez a kaland eltartott egészen a következő télig, és amikor leesett az első hó, kénytelenek voltak visszarepülni a szigetre, hiszen a téli hónapok alatt a sárkányok egy bizonyos időszakban elrepülnek egy délebbi szigetre tojást rakni és költeni, majd a fiókáikkal együtt vissza a helyükre.  
Amíg odavoltak, elszalasztotta Kalmár Johan érkezését, az egyetlen hajósét, aki biztosan el tudja vinni őt a nagy szárazföldig, úgyhogy megint tolódott egyet az utazás. A következő alkalommal is így volt, valamilyen ürüggyel nem tudott elhajózni.  
Hablaty tudta, hogy az indulása legalább két évet fog tolódni, arra azonban nem gondolt, hogy csak a negyediken tud hajóra szállni. A hosszú út után kalmár pontosan ott tette ki, ahol annak idején Éjfúriát, s neki csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy megmutassa a helybélieknek a rajzot róla, és érdeklődjön, merre ment innen tovább.  
A szárazföldön nem tudta olyan könnyen megfigyelni az évszakok változását, és későn – nagyjából két hónappal a partraszállása után – kezdett el rövid vonalakat húzni egy pergamenre, amivel a napok elteltét jelezte. Új és furcsa volt neki ez a világ, és valahogy nem akaródzott elmozdulnia a tenger közvetlen közeléből, biztonságot nyújtott a gondolat, hogy valahol ott, a nagy vízen túl ott van a kis sziget, amin felnőtt.  
Aztán forrónyomra ért, s egy kis ideig a honvágyat sem ismerte, csak haladt, amerre az utat sejtette, melyet egy sárkány emberlábai tapostak valamikor. Mindig csak délnek.  
(A sárkányok szeretik a meleget.  
- Tényleg csak ennyi takarónk van, Hablaty?  
- Tudod, a vikingek közt puhány az, aki sok takarót használ alváshoz – sóhajtotta. – Ez az összes takarónk. És már az ablakot is becsuktam.  
- Ez butaság! Ha fázol, takarózz be rendesen! Ugye nem fázol?  
- Öt takaró van rajtunk, melegem van – jelentette ki félig nevetve.  
- Csendet! – dörrent fel Pléhpofa hangja. Suttogva folytatták.  
- Fázol?  
- Nem tudom. Furcsa érzés. A tűz mellett jobb.  
- Persze, mikor majdnem belefekszel, csoda, hogy nem gyulladtál meg.  
- Hiszen olyat nem tudnék – kuncogott fel a másik, és belefúrta fejét a párnába. – Aludjunk.)  
Mindig csak délnek, míg az elé az ajtó elé nem ért, amit mondtak neki.  
Itt lakik.  
Itt lakik Éjfúria.  
Itt lakik Fogatlan.  
Bekopogott.


	7. Stay close to me

VI. Fejezet  
~Stay close to me[1]~

_Túl az erdőn, lesiklunk a lejtőn, _

_Fel a levegőbe! Sosem fogom elfelejteni!_

_Sosem![2]_

Odakint már szürkült, így a kitáruló ajtón kiszökő fény az ő arcát világította meg, de így is azonnal felismerte az ajtónyitót.  
_ Éjfúria!_, akart kiszökni a torkán akaratlanul a kiáltás, ám a másik gyorsabb volt, nekiugrott, leterítette a lábáról, és testével a földhöz szegezte. Sziszegett és morgott, sötét pupillái résnyire húzódtak össze, ahogy vállainál leszorította a másikat, és az arcába nézett.  
- Mit keresel te itt?! – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
- Én is örülök a viszontlátásnak, Fogatlan – nyögte ki a választ. – Nem másznál le rólam?  
- Nem! – mordult rá, s vállait annál erősebben szorította a földhöz. – Hogy kerülsz te ide?! – Szinte már sziszegett, aranyszín szemei villogtak a kiáramló fényben.  
- Gyalog, jobbára – felelte nyugodtan.  
- Miért is nem öltél meg akkor – morogta maga elé, ahogy kissé lazított a szorításán.  
- És te miért nem öltél meg, mikor lehetőséged volt rá? – kérdezett vissza Hablaty. A sárkánynak nem volt ideje válaszolni, valaki odabentről szólt hozzá.  
- Ejnye már, így illik viselkedni egy rég nem látott barátoddal, Náttskuggaætt?  
- Megtartottad a neved... – suttogta meglepődve Hablaty.  
- Persze, hogy megtartottam, ezeknek nem jelent semmit! – mordult fel, és végre felugrott. Azzal már nem fáradt, hogy őt is felsegítse, de gyorsan összeszedte magát. – Gyere már be! – mordult hátra, mire sietve utána lépett és becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
- Nem hallottam még senkivel így beszélni – jegyezte meg a hang, amit az előbb is hallottak. – Szia, én Atlas vagyok. Te ismered őt?  
- A neve Hab-  
- Harald[3]. A nevem Harald – nyújtott kezet, és közben figyelmeztetően villantotta szemeit Éjfúriára. – És igen, mondhatni. – Az említett felhorkant, mire Atlas elvigyorodott.  
- Légy üdvözölve nálunk! A bátyám ma nem jön haza, úgyhogy csak ketten vagyunk. Ilyen messzire eljöttél a barátodért?  
Éjfúria erre felköhögött egy lánglabdát, amin az Atlas nevű fiú csak mosolygott.  
- Úgy néz ki.  
- Biztosan sok megbeszélnivalótok van, úgyhogy mi lenne, ha közben aprítanátok egy kis tüzifát, amíg én készítek valami vacsorát? – Kedvesen mosolygott, de Éjfúria ezúttal direkt köpött felé egy lángcsóvát, a másik azonban egy könnyed kézmozdulattal a kandalló felé terelte, és az felgyújtotta az ott pihenő fát. Hablaty meglepődve bámulta a lilásan lobogó lángokat, és arra gondolt, hogy ez a fiú biztosan varázsló.  
Éjfúria addigra már eltűnt egy ajtó mögött, aztán visszakiáltott, hogy haladjon már utána. Sötét kamrafélébe jutott, majd a másik rálehelt egy lámpás kanócára, ami meggyulladt, derengő fénybe vonva a helyet. Rendezetlen rakásban állt a karnyi hosszúságúra vágott fa, látszott rajta, hogy sebtében hányták csak egymásra, s most az elgurult ágak között Éjfúria felkapott párat, hogy egy baltával darabokra hasítsa őket. Meglepő erővel látott hozzá, Hablaty addig leült egy biztosnak tűnő rakásra, és kinyújtóztatta lábait. Elfáradt, és ez az érzés csak erősödött, most, hogy célt is ért.  
- Hogy kerültél össze vele... velük?  
- Segítettek egy kicsit. Varázslószerzetek, és gyorsan költöznek egyik helyről a másikra. Nem akartam egyedül maradni. – Hablaty számára túl őszintének tűnt a válasz, és hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Miért jöttél el eddig? – kérdezte végül később, megszakítva a balta tompa csattogásának csendjét.  
- Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű: miattad – válaszolta. – A kérdés inkább az: _te_ miért jöttél el eddig? – Éjfúria megakadt a mozdulatban. Aztán olyan erővel csapott le, hogy a balta nyele elmerült a tönkben, amire a darabolni való hasábokat tette. Felnézett, pupillái egészen összeszűkültek, alig látszottak.  
- Azt hittem, _ez_ egyértelmű – sziszegte vissza.  
- Akkor mondd el nekem is, mert nem értem – mondta nyugodtan. Hablaty sejtett valamit, de tőle akarta hallani.  
- Az a nő! – csattant fel hirtelen. Hablaty felkacagott. – Mégis mi olyan vicces?!  
- Astridra gondolsz? Nem kell miatta aggódnod – jelentette ki. – Talált magának egy sokkal viking-szerűbb valakit, mint én. A fiú hajótörést szenvedett a Hosszú-partnál, és fogalma sincs, honnan jött, vagy ki ő. Astrid vette pártfogásába, és... megkedvelték egymást. Apám a múlt nyáron adta őket össze. Az azt jelenti...  
- Tudom, mit jelent! – vágott közbe ingerülten. Lépett egyet Hablaty felé, aki felállt, de még így is alacsonyabb volt, mint Éjfúria (mindketten nőttek, mióta nem látták egymást). Néztek egymás szemeibe, Hablaty mosolyogva előre nyújtotta a balját, lassan, nyitott tenyérrel, ujjai végigszaladtak a fekete pikkelyeken a sárkány szemei mellett, le az arcán és a nyakán, a vörös-fehér kendőig, ami még mindig a nyakában pihent. Éjfúria figyelmeztetően felmordult és villámgyorsan kapott fogaival a keze után. Hablaty fel sem szisszent, csak összerándult az érzésre, ahogy a hegyes fogak a bőrébe martak. Nem mozdult, és Éjfúria szinte rögtön elengedte, majd reszketve hozzábújt, arcát a nyakához fúrva, egyetlen hang nélkül. Hablaty átölelte, és nem érdekelte a fájdalom, csak szorosan magához vonta.  
- Hé, semmi baj – szólt halkan. – Semmi baj.

Hablaty zavartan bámult a kézfejére, miután Atlas elvette onnan elengedte. Eltűntek a fognyomok, még a vére is, csak kellemes bizsergést érzett a bőre alól. A fiú – most nézte meg jobban – fekete hajú volt és nagyonkék szemű, nála kissé alacsonyabb, nyurga, de varázserővel a kezében elhitte, hogy nem kell erősebbnek látszania.  
- Majd jövünk – ugrott fel Éjfúria.  
Kiléptek az éjszakába, a csendbe, és elindult előtte, határozottan, céltudatosan.  
- Hová megyünk?  
- Mutatni akarok valamit – hangzott az egyszerű válasz.  
- Mit?  
- Majd meglátod. – Hablaty inkább nem kérdezett. Hamarosan letértek az útról, és egy hegynek baktattak felfelé erdőben, tenger zúgását hallotta, megszokott, kellemes hang, az otthonát idézte. Szeretett volna hazamenni. – Tényleg csak miattam jöttél el?  
- Mi másért? Meg akartalak találni, tudni akartam, miért jöttél el... Én azt hiszem, mindketten ostobák voltunk, túl fiatalok... – A másik felhorkant előtte.  
- _Te_ voltál ostoba, nem láttál túl magadon.  
- Ez azért túlzás! – háborodott fel. – Te otthagytál csak úgy, minden szó nélkül!  
- Én sárkány vagyok! Nem vonatkoznak rám az emberi szokások és szabályok!  
- Ember akartál lenni – emlékeztette.  
- Meguntam! – vágta rá.  
Ekkor értek fel a hegytetőre, melynek nem is volt másik oldala, a teteje hirtelen kiszélesedett, aztán csak beleszakadt az alant hullámzó tengerbe. Idefent fújt a szél, végigneszezett a fák között, végül kisüvített a víz fölé. Felhőket vitt magával valahonnan kelet felől, és a hold fénye odasütött, sokkal világosabb volt, mint az erdőben.  
Éjfúria hosszú léptekkel előre sietett, világos bőre szinte világított, ahogy holdfény érte, de közben történt valami más is, ahogy visszafordult felé, Hablaty talán el sem hiszi, ha nem a saját szemével látja. Csak egy pillanat, egy szemvillanásnyi idő, és a sárkány ott állt előtte, teljes valójában, a pikkelyei nem verték vissza a fényt, mint egy árnyék, _mint egy éjfúria._ Ahogy kitátotta száját, a figyelmeztető hang kiszökött a torkán, ami annyi éven át volt a vikingek egyik rémálma, vékony hang, mely átkúszik az éjszakán.  
- Fogatlan... – suttogta maga elé megkövülten. A sárkány lassan és nesztelenül négy lábra ereszkedett, hogy azokkal az óvatos mozdulataival közelebb óvakodjon hozzá, majd finoman megbökje a vállát, és lehunyt szemekkel odahajtsa a fejét. Hablaty átölelte, tenyere szárazan surrogó pikkelyeket érintett, ismerős érintés, ismerős érzés. - Hoztam neked valamit – mondta halkan, kissé rekedten, és ellépett tőle, fellebbentette a köpenyét, mely alatt, a vállain egy tartóban pihent valami, amit most villámgyorsan kicsomagolt. – Maradj egy kicsit – kérte, ahogy gyorsan hátra szaladt a farkához, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy bár a nyereg eltűnt, a farokpótlása még megvan, s csak hajszálnyival kopottabb, mint mikor utoljára látta. Pillanatok alatt lecsatolta a régit, az már nem is volt jó, kisebb volt a kelleténél. Helyére illesztette az újat, még a sötétben is egészen gyorsan sikerült, s éppen végzett, mikor a sárkány egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd idegesen csapott egyet a farkával, aminek következményében ő repült pár métert, majd lehuppant a fűre. – Fogatlan! – mordult rá, ám az nem figyelt rá, az erdő felé fordult, és mély hangon, figyelmeztetően morgott. – Mi az?  
Fogatlan csak most fordult felé, mint aki nem is érti, hogy került oda, s hátrapillantott a farkára. Amint megmozdította a bőrredőket, az új pótlás ugyanúgy követte a mozgását.[4] Érdeklődve szimatolta, és próbálgatta, majd összeszűkült pupillákkal nézett Hablatyra.  
- Na, hogy tetszik? – érdeklődte halkan, mire a sárkány kitárta szárnyait, s egy ugrással a levegőbe dobta magát, majd lesuhant a szirtről. Hablaty utána nézett, alig tudta követni a szemével, a sötétség kedvezett az éjfúriának, hangtalanul s őrült sebességgel suhant az éjszakában. Mögötte hirtelen felvonyított egy állat – bizonyára farkas, és Hablaty összerezzent.  
Finoman neszező léptek közeledtek a fák közül több felől, és ő egyre hátrált, körülkapta a pillantását, hátha lát valami menekülőutat, de idefent egyfelé mehetett volna, ami nem a ragadozók iránya: le a szirtről, azonban annak sziklái odalent élesen meredtek felfelé, s vagy a zuhanástól törné ki a nyakát, vagy vízbe fulladna – az úszás nem tartozott az erősségei közé, mióta a pótláb fémalkatrészei megállíthatatlan erővel húzták lefelé.  
- Ó, magasságos Thor segíts... – motyogta maga elé, ahogy az első fekete bundájú farkas előugrott a bokrok közül. – Fogatlan, nem jönnél vissza segíteni egy kicsit? – szinte csak suttogott, a sárkánynak nagy valószínűséggel esélye sem volt meghallani a szabadsága felett érzett örömében, már messze járhatott. Ha egy sárkány fente volna rá a fogát, nem ijedt volna meg így, azonban más állatokkal nem értett olyan könnyen szót, mondhatni semennyire sem, nem látott rá esélyt, hogy sárkányszelídítőből hirtelen farkasszelídítő is lesz. – Ehhe, nem vagyok a fogatokra való... É-én elég csontos vagyok, ami azt illeti, é-és egy lábam hiányzik, abba meg beletörik a fogatok, szóval mi lenne, ha keresnétek mást...?  
Villanás, a lánglabda előtte csapódott a fűbe, sercegve lángolt néhány másodpercig, aztán elenyészett a párától nedves növényzeten. Fogatlan éppen előtte érkezett földre, szárnyait kitárva vicsorgott az állatokra, aztán felüvöltött, hogy a víz messzire vitte a hangját, a hegyek pedig visszaverték, a falka tagjai menekülőre fogták.  
Hablaty sóhajtott, nem is vette észre, hogy reszket. Éppen lerogyott volna a fűbe a sárkány mellé, mikor az meglendítette farkát, ezzel lelökve őt a szirtről. Felkiáltott, a zuhanás rövid volt, mert két hosszú pillanattal később Fogatlan elkapta, s végre ki merte nyitni a szemeit. A víz ezüstösen ragyogott alattuk, ahogy nem sokkal felette repültek, majd felfelé vették az irányt, finom zökkenések, ahogy a sárkányszárnyak egyre feljebb emelték őket, majd Fogatlan egyszerűen csak feldobta a levegőbe, s mintha kiszámította volna, összezárta szárnyait, perdült egyet a saját tengelye körül, és precízen aláfordult. Hablaty zihálva borult a sárkány nyakára, remegve és szédülve hunyta le a szemeit.  
- Ezt azért légy szíves, ne csináld többet – motyogta maga elé, s fel sem nézett, míg a remegése alább nem hagyott, akkor viszont felemelkedett, és térdeivel kapaszkodott csak a sárkány oldalába. Hátrapillantott, a pótredők úgy működtök, ahogyan azt várta. - Remek, akkor akár le is tehetsz – szólalt meg, Fogatlannak azonban semmi ilyesmi nem volt tervben.  
Hirtelen dőlt oldalra, kitárta szárnyait, s jobbra, éles szögben ereszkedtek, majd fordult párat a tengelye körül, egészen leereszkedett a vízhez, az felhullámzott alattuk, majd egy zökkenés, csobbanás – suhantak a vízben, az nem volt annyira hideg, mint otthon. Amint kiemelkedtek a vízből, rögtön hűvösebb lett, Hablaty maga köré tekerte ázott köpenyét, és csak figyelte az alattuk elterülő tájat, ahogy megint felfelé kapaszkodtak az égen, jobbra a tenger megnyugtató végeláthatatlansága, balra a szárazföld hegyei emelkedtek. Elkanyarodtak, elsuhantak a falu felett magasan, még egy tapasztalt ember sem látta volna meg a sárkányt a magasban, végül tettek egy hosszú kanyart, s ugyanarra a szirtre értek vissza, mint amiről indultak.  
Hablaty dideregve kászálódott le a sárkány hátáról, odabattyogott a levetett farokpótláshoz, és összehajtva felemelte.  
- Nem hagyhatjuk itt, igaz?  
- Nem – hagyta rá a másik, mire meglepetten felé fordult.  
- Megint ember vagy! – Éjfúria elmosolyodott, ezúttal a fogai kivillantása nélkül, szinte kissé szégyenlősen.  
- Néha sikerül azonnal visszaváltoznom. – Megvonta a vállát. – Gyere, menjünk vissza.  
Hablaty bólintott, és a másik után igyekezett, vissza az erdőbe, bár nem szívesen. Nem óhajtott farkasvacsora lenni pont most. A közelben nem volt semmilyen rájuk veszélyes állat (bár kérdés lehet, hogy mi jelent veszélyt egy sárkány számára), ezt azonban csak Éjfúria tudta. Kis idő múlva ő azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a sötétben a lába elé nézzen, és ne bukjon orra valami kiszögellő kőben vagy szikladarabban. Lefelé nehezebb haladni, mint felfelé, és egyszer kis híján lebucskázott, ha Éjfúria nem kapja el, biztosan alaposan összeüti magát.  
- Megvagy?  
- Semmi baj – mormogta. – Csak sötét van.  
- Megoldom, maradj itt – egy pillanatra eltűnt, aztán nem sokkal arrébb, a fák közt fellobbant egy láng, és a fekete hajú visszatért egy fáklyával a kezében. – Tessék, így látod, hová lépsz – nyújtotta át neki, majd kikapta a kezéből a pótfarkat, és ment is tovább. – Már nincs messze.  
- Köszönöm – válaszolta, és elmosolyodva indult utána, lényegesen könnyebben.  
A ház csendes volt és sötét, amikor megérkeztek, és Éjfúria nem gyújtott lámpást, hanem a sötétben adott a kezébe egy tálat meg valami evőeszközt, hogy egyen, aztán kézen fogva vezette maga után egy még sötétebb szobába, ahol leültette az ágyra, majd eltűnt egy kis időre, hogy száraz ruhákkal térjen vissza.  
Lefekhetett, végre egy rendes ágyba, kellemesen meleg takaróval, és Éjfúria mellé feküdt, bár biztos volt benne, hogy egész éjjel nem aludt. Őt viszont olyan gyorsan nyomta el az álom, hogy még helyezkedni sem volt igazán ereje vagy ideje.

Arra riadt, hogy kivágódott egy ajtó.  
- Djöfullinn! – ordította valaki torkaszakadtából, és döngő léptek hangzottak. Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, Éjfúria nem feküdt mellette. Nem teljesen értette, miről van szó, de a szavakat tisztán kivette, mivel az idegen végig kiabált, valami ilyesmit: – Hányszor megmondtam már, hogy ne gyere a falu közelébe, mikor átváltozol?! Röpködtél az öbölnél, és most mindenki azt hiszi, hogy valami szörnyeteg ólálkodik a környéken! Alig tudtam őket meggyőzni, hogy bizonyára csak egy madarat láttak!  
- Nem is tud repülni – szólalt meg egy másik hang, ez Atlasé.  
- Hát most repült!  
- Semmi közöd hozzá – jegyezte meg halkan és nyugodtan Éjfúria. Hablaty felült, nyújtózott egyet, és lelökte magáról a takarót. Végignézett magán: fehér vászoninget és hasonló anyagból készült, szürke nadrágot viselt. Leugrott az ágyról, tudta, hogy semmi esélye osonni, kopogó léptei messziről felismerhetők. Határozottan kinyitotta az ajtót.  
- Én adtam fedelet a fejed fölé, és védtelek meg, mikor meg akartak ölni, úgyhogy lehetnél egy kicsit hálásabb is! – replikázott az ismeretlen hang gazdája, s most felé fordult, éles pillantással végignézett rajta. – Ő ki?  
- Ó, nem is mondtam, ő Náttskuggaætt barátja – válaszolta Atlas. – Harald, ő a bátyám, Antares. Woah, ez meg mi? – kérdezte érdeklődve a lábára nézve. Most csak a pótlábnak azt a részét viselte, amit otthon is, de az úton úgy gondolta, túl feltűnő lett volna, nem akarta, hogy túlságosan felfigyeljenek rá, úgyhogy kitalált hozzá még egy darabot, ami biztonsággal rajta tartotta a bakancsát. Így csak az lehetett feltűnő, hogy kissé óvatosabban lép, néha biceg, de semmi más.  
- Semmi olyasmi, amibe bele kellene ütnöd az orrod – vágta rá Éjfúria gyorsan, mire a fiú felé fordult.  
- Figyelj csak, Náttskuggaætt, ha ez a srác elkutyagolt eddig onnan, ahonnan te jöttél úgy, hogy az egyik lába hiányzik, szerintem csináld azt, amit mond, mert ilyen embert nem találsz többet. – Hablaty zavartan pislogott rá, nem egészen értette, amit mond, más nyelvet használtak, és ő még mindig nem tanult meg mindent.  
- Törődj a magad dolgával – legyintett rá a szólított.  
- Én viszont támogatom az ötletet – szögezte le Antares. – Mi szél hozott?  
- Engem keresett – válaszolt helyette Éjfúria.  
- Esetleg hagyod, hogy megszólaljon?  
- Igazat mond – válaszolta Hablaty. – Miért hívod Djöfullinn-nek? - kérdezte.  
- Ő mondta – vont vállat Antares.  
- Miért, mit jelent? – kíváncsiskodott Atlas azonnal. – Nekünk nem mondta meg.  
- A ti nyelveteken azt jelenti: ördög. – Éjfúria felmordult, mire felé nézett, és bocsánatkérőn elmosolyodott. – Jó sok nevet aggattál magadra...  
- És, mik a terveid? – érdeklődött Antares. Hablaty hallgatott, nem akarta elmondani, legalábbis hallgatóság előtt nem. – Értem – biccentett. – Akkor beszéljétek meg. És ha egy mód van rá, ne röpködjetek a környéken, itt mindenki túlságosan éber, meglátnának. Most mennem kell – ezzel kifordult az ajtón, Atlas kiáltva utána, és ketten maradtak.  
Hablaty visszament a szobába, hogy átöltözzön és közben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. A kérdés adott volt: mi a terv? A terv egyszerű volt. Mélyet sóhajtott és kibökte:  
- Szeretném, ha visszajönnél velem Hibbantra.  
- Miért? – hangzott Éjfúria kérdése. Nem vette észre, mikor lopakodott utána, de nem lepte meg.  
- Mert... összetartozunk. Mi ketten. Szerinted nem? – Ránézett, kereste a sárga szemek pillantását, de a sárkány kerülte az övét. S választ sem kapott. – Figyelj, én vagyok a falu örököse. Nekem... nekem kell rájuk vigyáznom, ha apám belefárad. És... én nem akarok egyedül lenni ezzel a helyzettel. Ezért is kérem, hogy gyere vissza. Mert szerintem odatartozol, hozzánk. Ott senki nem szólna azért, mert repülsz.  
- A fajtám vándorló – szólalt meg halkan. Hablaty vett egy mély levegőt, és próbált nem azzal foglalkozni, hogy a torka összeszorul.  
- Akkor... Pró-próbáld meg nem összevizezni a farkad, és n-néha szerezz rá olajat, hogy a fogaskerekek működjenek... – Hiába minden igyekezete, a hangja elcsuklott, nyelt egyet, de érezte, hogy nem tudna megszólalni.  
Éjfúria hirtelen átölelte hátulról, szorította magához, reszketve, és a nyakába szuszogva. Gyorsabban vette a levegőt, mint kellett volna, s mire észrevette magát, ő is szorongatta a másik kezeit, szinte mint hajótörött az utolsó tengeren hánykolódó deszkát, úgy kapaszkodott belé.  
- Mi lenne... – morogta halkan, ahogy az ágyra húzta, és Hablaty hagyta magát –, ha te tartanád karban?  
- Mi? – nyögte értetlenül, alig kapva levegőt, aminek nem csak a rajta terpeszkedő volt az oka.  
- Mennyi idő alatt csinálsz másik nyerget? A pikkelyeim felsértenék a bőröd hosszútávon.  
- E-egy nap...  
- Nagyon helyes – emelte fel a fejét Éjfúria, és a pupillái egészen összeszűkültek, szinte csak résnyire. – Akkor holnapután indulunk – jelentette ki. Finoman elmosolyodott, fehér fogainak egy része éppen csak kivillant az ajkai mögül.  
Hablaty bólintott, nyelt egyet. Most nézte csak meg jobban a másikat, nappali fényben: a haja jóval rövidebb, mint mikor utoljára látta, a fonata sincs már meg, és a vörös-fehér kendő helyett most egy mély bőr-barna volt a nyakában (az új pótlás). Az arca ugyanolyan világos, a szemei ugyanolyan kifejezőek. A járása már egészen emberi, a mozdulatai is sokat finomodtak, csak túl sok erőt visz beléjük, mint aki nincs tisztában saját magával, és ez igaz is lehet valamennyire. Elvégre ki mellett tanulhatta volna meg, hogyan kell valakihez vagy valamihez finoman hozzáérni?  
Oldalra fordította a fejét, a falat bámulta (milyen furcsa, más a fa színe is illata itt, mint otthon!), és akaratlanul kibukott belőle:  
- Beszéltem Gothival. Azt mondta, hogy a hagyományok nem mondják ki egyértelműen, hogy a törzs főnökének kell feleség... – Éjfúria felnevetett.  
- Mintha hagynám, hogy bárkit is elvegyél – közölte félig fenyegetően morogva, félig nevetve. Orrával megbökte Hablaty arcát, aztán odacsúsztatta egyik kezét, és maga felé fordította, hogy láthassa a zöld szemeket.  
Hablaty zavartan nevetgélt, s csak akkor csendesült el, mikor ő közelebb hajolt hozzá.

Finoman értek földet egy sziklán, amit csak rövid fű borított. Fogatlan azért szemelte ki a helyet, mert kicsit beljebb volt egy mélyedés, és egy kis sziklapad, amire kiterítve ráfért a térkép, amit Hablaty rajzolt, miközben utazott a kalmárral.  
- A Semmi Reménység innen még tizenöt napi út hajóval – gondolkodott hangosan, és végighúzta ujját a pergamenen. – És onnan még tizenkét nap Hibbantig. Biztos vagy benne, hogy menni fog? – fordult hátra felé, mire csak megforgatta a szemeit és megrázta a fejét. Széttárta karmait, és karcolásokat húzott velük a sziklát borító vékony földrétegbe. – Hat? Hat mi? – értetlenkedett Hablaty, és ilyenkor legszívesebben beledobta volna a tengerbe, hogy térjen már észhez. Leült, és mozdulatlanul meredt a szemeibe, pont olyan pillantással, amiről a másik pontosan tudta, hogy most hülyének nézi. – Hat nap? – kérdezett rá óvatosan. Ismét szemforgatás, aztán határozottan bólintott egyet. Hablaty elhűlve bámult rá, aztán összetekerte a térképet és eltette. – A szigeteken tudunk vizet szerezni, és kell egy kis kitérőt tennünk majd kelet felé, különben nagyjából másfél napig nem tudnánk hol leszállni – gondolkodott hangosan, majd nyújtózott egyet, és elindult a mélyedés felé. Szélvédett helynek bizonyult, bár nem gyújtottak tüzet, csak ő melegítette fel tüzével a sziklákat, mielőtt még lefeküdt volna, s kicsivel később Hablaty mellé helyezkedett, ő magához ölelte a farkával, hogy ne fázzon, és ráborította egyik szárnyát. Cserébe élvezhette pár percig, ahogy a másik az oldalát vakarássza, a pikkelyei surrogtak, és halkan dorombolt.  
Ez volt az utolsó napjuk a nagy szárazföldön, aznap szürkületkor északnak vették az irányt nem sokkal távolabbról, mint ahonnan a kalmár hajója is kitette őket annak idején. Hat nappal később, ahogy megígérte, már Hibbant vizei felett repültek, ismerős helyeken, és a falu felett sötétedés után nem sokkal felhangzott a figyelmeztető éjfúria-kiáltás.

_Maradj közel hozzám… számolj egyig, kettőig, háromig. _

_Fel, a ruhaujjadon át… pont mögöttem vagy. _

_Maradj közel hozzám… számolj egyig, kettőig, háromig, _

_Fel a ruhaujjadon át… törd fel a varrást.[5]_

[1] Maradj közel hozzám; angol  
[2] Jónsi – Sticks and Stones; fordítás by: Susie, amiért ezer hálám  
[3] A könyvekben valahogy Harald lett Hablatyból, ami egyrészt kreatív, másrészt fura, harmadrészt jól jött, mert úgy voltam vele, hogy csak nem maradhat örökké Hablaty. (Amúgy de.)  
[4] Mint a _Gift of The Nigt Fury_ban.  
[5] Jónsi – Sticks and Stones; fordítás by: Susie~ 3

KatieWR; 2014. január 04. – 18.


End file.
